<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bright by Allysonlouise01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701137">Bright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allysonlouise01/pseuds/Allysonlouise01'>Allysonlouise01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allysonlouise01/pseuds/Allysonlouise01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle Gaunt is a pure blood girl who was taken in by the Malfoy's at a young age. She is best friends with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, but who doesn't like a good friends to lovers story. </p><p>Smut will occur in this story!!</p><p>***Most of the characters in this book do not belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the main character.***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. -1-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warnings will always be provided in chapters where they are necessary.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Elle! Come on! I want to get to Diagon Alley BEFORE they close all the shops!” Draco bellowed from the bottom of the stairs leading to the entryway of the manor. </p><p>Earlier on in the summer, probably around mid-June, Draco received a letter from an unknown address in western Russia. It didn’t take long for the young wizards to figure out that it was from Drumstrang, and they wanted Draco to attend their wizarding school. Draco seemed elated at the idea that a school in Russia practically scouted him. While Lucius also fancied the idea, Narcissa couldn’t bear the thought of her son moving so far away from them for nine months out of the year. Elle agreed with this notion, since she and Draco vowed to each other when they were younger that nothing was going to tear them apart, and that they would do everything together. Now, Elle never really put her hope in things as mundane as a promise made between two eight-year-old children in the middle of a sugar high, but she knew Draco was special to her, and she couldn’t face the idea of him not being around all of the time. </p><p>Waves of relief flooded her spirit when Draco sent a thankful rejection to Drumstrang, and accepted the invitation to attend Hogwarts with her. She knew that Draco was excited to go to Hogwarts with her, especially since he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy’s carried fame wherever they went, especially within the confines of their new school. She didn’t know much about her name. She was a Gaunt. She knew that this was a pureblood family name, but there was never a record of her family. Lucius and Narcissa knew who her father was, and was always insistent that he was a good man when it came to her, but she had a hard time believing that. Because if he was a good man to her, why would he leave? She kept these questions to herself, maybe she would learn the truth soon enough. Maybe she would get to meet him. </p><p>She doesn’t have very many memories of her father. She only has one, and that is him singing this song to her, almost like a lullaby. She didn’t know the words, but she knew the tune. It was always her favorite tune. It calmed her down when she was sad, or mad, or feeling anything less than happy. She would catch herself at random times just humming the tune. She always thought about putting her own words to it, but she hoped that one day her father would sing them to her, so she refrained. </p><p>Lucius was the only one that knew the tune by heart. He was the only one that could calm her down. She didn’t know how she was going to cope with being away from him for so long. She appreciated Lucius and Narcissa for taking her in. She knew that it must have been a difficult task for them, especially having a son of their own to take care of, but they never showed discontentment when taking care of her, they only showed love, and for that she would be forever grateful. </p><p>“Elle!! Any day now?!” Draco called again. </p><p>“Coming Draco!” </p><p>Elle made her way out of her bedroom in the manor. She was grateful to have her own room. She carried her bag containing her monthly allowance of galleons around her shoulder. Narcissa had gotten it for her the christmas that they started doing allowances. “Think of it as a nice end of year gesture for all of your help through the year” she recalled Narcissa saying. She remembered that this made Draco so jealous. “When you start helping me maybe you’ll get an end of year gift too.” Narcissa would say to a crying six-year-old Draco. Draco didn’t seem to think that the gift was worth a full year of “hard labor” as he referred to it. He still got an allowance, of course. This didn’t bother Elle though, because she liked the idea of earning her allowance, and paying back the people who took her in.</p><p>Elle made her way down the stairs of the manor looking at Draco with wide eyes. </p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“I have been for 30 minutes”</p><p>“Oh shut up Draco” Elle said playfully, punching Draco’s arm lightly. Of course, he acted like she broke him. </p><p>“Ow! Elle!”</p><p>“Oh come on you pompous priss, it was a gentle nudge” Draco looked offended, but Elle couldn’t care less. She wasn’t going to coddle the boy because he quite obviously knew it was a joke. That’s how they played. </p><p>“Kids!” Narcissa called out from the dining room. The kids called out in unison:</p><p>“Yes mother?” </p><p>“Yes Narcissa?”</p><p>“Here, take these galleons, this should be enough for your supplies among other things should you choose.”</p><p>“Narcissa, I have my own Galleons, I don--”</p><p>“Hush, my star, you will take it and that is final. Draco.” Draco holds his hand out to take the galleons and he shoves them in his pocket. </p><p>“Be safe you two! Be back by supper!”</p><p>“Yes mom” Draco called out as he took Elle’s hand and led her to the fireplace. He put her in first and handed her some of the Floo powder. She graciously took a handful and called out for Diagon Alley. <br/>Elle ended up right in the Magical Menagerie, which was the last stop they had to make in Diagon Alley. This shop held all of the pets that a wizard could ever dream of owning. There were owls, cats, pygmy puffs, nifflers, and even more. Elle always loved this place, and she has always harbored a soft spot for magical creatures. She could always see herself owning a menagerie like this, or working in the magical creatures department of The Ministry. </p><p>The floo network rumbled once more and Draco flew out of the fireplace. “Man, I’ll never get used to that thing.” He says while dusting himself off. </p><p>“Where are we meeting Blaise?” Elle beckoned to her best friend, who was making his way over to her.</p><p>“We are meeting at Ollivanders in 30 minutes. I figure that would give us enough time to get our books and cauldrons.” </p><p>“Sounds good to me. Shall we?” Elle questioned, standing next to the door waiting for Draco to open it, he, obviously not getting the ques. </p><p>“Lets go.” They remained where they stood, both staying very still. Elle got tired of him not taking a salazar damn hint, and she grabbed the door. </p><p>“Well Draco, ladies first.” Elle motioned for Draco to leave the shop first. </p><p>“Ha ha, very funny Elle” Draco said whilst grabbing the door from Elle and chuckling “Get going”</p><p>Elle nodded at the gesture “That’s more like it.” </p><p>She flipped her long black hair off her shoulder and exited the shop. Narcissa taught her at a young age how she should be treated. That she should be given the utmost respect unless she gave someone a reason to believe differently. She knew polite pureblood etiquette, and she would not let someone treat her with less than the utmost respect, especially if she did nothing to warrant horrible treatment. </p><p>The pair made their way around Diagon Alley, retrieving supplies and running into old friends. They ran into Pansy Parkinson, who they didn’t know much about, but were still acquainted with nonetheless. They also met a new boy named Theodore Nott. He and Draco quickly got along, and Elle knew that she would be seeing more of him in her future. The pair also met a couple of boys who would soon enough become Draco’s bodyguards. She knew that look in Draco’s eye when he was going to befriend someone for his own gain. He did that with most people, but those people would never know that. </p><p>Draco and Elle made their way into Ollivanders, where they saw the third member of their trio, Blaise Zabini. He was their pocket-sized pal. He looked to be two years younger than them, but was actually the oldest of the group. No one ever believed it though, due to Blaise’s short stature and demeanor that was equally as immature as Draco’s.</p><p>“Zabini, fancy meeting you here” Draco charmingly said to his best friend.</p><p>“Malfoy, almost didn’t recognize you with all the hair gel” Blaise shot back, he was very comical. He and Elle would pick on Draco all of the time, and it brought them both great enjoyment.</p><p>“Oh bugger off.” Draco sneered. </p><p>“Elle, my favorite female, how are you?” Blaise gave her a hug.</p><p>“I'm doing just fine Blaise, how are you?”</p><p>“Getting through, my mom is going to marry off again. At least the guy has money this time.”</p><p>“Oh lovely. Hopefully this one lasts.” Elle joked. The three shared a laugh before Ollivander came out from behind the desk and greeted the three children.</p><p>“Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini! How lovely to see you! And who, may I ask, is this?” </p><p>“This is Elle Gaunt” Draco said, almost proud. </p><p>“Well, nice to meet you Miss Gaunt. Have you all come looking for wands?”</p><p>“Yes sir, we are hoping for the best.” Elle said, quite excited. </p><p>“Well, which of you would like to go first?”</p><p>Elle quickly shot up her hand, and the boys begrudgingly stepped back, allowing her to go first. She stepped forward onto this stool that Ollivander had in his shop. He ran to get the first wand that he thought would fit, a Dragon Heartstring core with Hawthorn wood. The wand was beautiful, and she fell in love with it the instant she saw it. She felt this magical draw towards the wand, and it almost made it seem like she didn’t even have to test the wand to know it was hers. But she had to please her audience. She scooped the wand up out of the box and she gave it a quick swish. The light turned on with pure magnificence, and that just further confirmed that the wand was hers. She bore a bright smile that both Draco and Blaise could see, and they returned it. </p><p>“Well that was an easy match!” Ollivander said with glee.</p><p>“I guess so!” Elle returned the excitement.</p><p>She looked over to Draco and Blaise who, at this point, were so impatiently waiting for their turn at getting a wand. </p><p>“Who’s next?”</p><p>The other two boys got their wands, Draco taking the longest to find the right fit for him. He went through at least five wands before he found this beautiful 10 inch Hawthorn wood with a unicorn hair core. Blaise had an English Oak wood wand with a unicorn hair core.</p><p>The three friends went their separate ways after their wand retrieval, and both Draco and Elle were done for the day. The last thing they had to retrieve was their owls, and that was back at the menagerie. </p><p>When they arrived at the Menagerie, they were the only two customers in the shop. </p><p>“Take your pick of merchandise. But be quick about it.” The lady that ran the menagerie said. Draco and Elle were sure to be quick about their selection of owl, all while making sure they made the right choice. Draco ended up walking away with an eagle owl he named Castor, and Elle came out with an eagle owl that she named Pollux. They paid for their treasured owls and flooed home. </p><p>With a crackle, Elle was back at the Malfoy manor, greeted by Narcissa and Lucius who were standing by the fireplace.</p><p>“Oh hello my bright star! I take it your trip went well?” </p><p>“Oh yes, Narcissa! It was lovely!” Another crackle sounded in the manor and Draco was standing in the fireplace being greeted by his father. </p><p>“Well, I can’t wait to hear all about it! Dinner will be ready in a few moments. How about you two go set your stuff down and we can discuss our plans over dinner. Go wash up.” Lucius said, rather enthusiastically. </p><p>The two children washed up and sat for an amazing last meal with their parents before they stepped on the train for the first time to take them to their temporary home in Scotland.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. -2-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elle POV</p><p>Platform 9 ¾ was busy on September 1st, with all the hustle and bustle of students both old and new kissing their parents goodbye and hopping on the train of destiny, as I liked to call it. Draco and I came here by ourselves because Narcissa and Lucius were otherwise preoccupied with their own busy schedules. It did stink to not have them here, wishing us a good year like all of the other parents, but we shared our goodbyes over a plentiful breakfast. </p><p>Draco led me through the platform and around the chaos before we reached the drop off station. I put my heavy trunk down next to a big, burly man and he gave me a fresh smile. The man’s mustache rested heavily on his top lip and it was apparent that he needed a trim. I kindly returned it and walked with Draco to the train’s entrance. One after another, student’s piled themselves onto the locomotive in hopes to get a good seat on the train. Draco, due to his name, had already claimed a booth before they even got on the train. His reservation came in the form of Blaise Zabini, who had arrived a couple of hours before they did. </p><p>As the train became even more crowded, although I don’t quite know how that is possible, Draco took my hand in his to ensure that I would not get lost amongst the sea of children. As we weaved left and right, forwards and backwards through the train cars, we eventually caught a glimpse of Blaise and came rushing towards him and the car that he snagged. Another figure was seated with him, and it looked to be the Theo boy that we met at Diagon Alley a few days prior. </p><p>“Hey, Malfoy!”</p><p>“Zabini, glad you saved our room!” Malfoy and Blaise did their usual handshake that they created when they were seven in the basement of the manor, where we would hang out when their parents got together. </p><p>“Ah, Theo, nice seeing you here with us!”</p><p>“Good to see you too Malfoy.”</p><p>We shared our greetings with one another and sat in the spots open on each booth. Draco sat next to Theo and I sat next to Blaise. We shared a few icebreaker facts about ourselves, that way we could get to know one another better, when this beautiful girl walked into our car. She had chocolate brown hair that she seemed to have curled earlier that morning, because the curls were falling out. She wore a forest green headband, and a pleated skirt. She looked like she already had most of her uniform on. She looked almost lost, like she didn’t quite know where to go, or who to talk to. It took me a moment to realise that Pansy Parkinson was the girl standing in our doorway.</p><p>“Lost, Parkinson?” Blaise called out, almost mockingly.</p><p>“No, I just didn’t like anyone else. I figured sitting with you pillocks was better than looking lonely.” she retorted sassily. </p><p>“Ouch. I should be offended.” Draco snarked. </p><p>Pansy made her way next to Blaise and I and sat down in between us. There wasn’t much room on the bench to begin with, but with Pansy there, it was almost impossible to move. </p><p>“Merlin, Parkinson, sit on the ground or something!” Blaise said. </p><p>“Why don’t you? I am the one in the skirt.” Pansy said, her grin growing in size.</p><p>Blaise scoffed before he took a spot on the floor in between Pansy and I’s legs. We rode like that for a lot of the ride before Blaise got sick of the floor and wanted his spot back on the booth. I offered to sit on the ground and promptly switched with him. We rode mostly in chatters amongst different groups of us when a bushy haired girl stormed her way down our car and opened our door.</p><p>“Has anyone seen a toad? A boy is looking for one.”</p><p>“No?” Draco replied before dismissing her. She scoffed at us before she slammed our door shut. </p><p>“No class… probably a mudblood.” Draco sneered, and all of us shared a laugh. I was never fond of the word ‘mudblood’, but Lucius used it quite often, so I was sort of desensitized to the word by now. Insults were spewed at the girl with the bushy hair, and another bond was formed between the five of us. We all got along like a great band of kids. Draco had his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, join in on the fun eventually. All seven of us cramped into a tiny booth and shared our favorite memories before heading to Hogwarts. Theo shared a Nott family tale about their time in Paris when he was eight. Blaise talked about his mother’s new husband, and Pansy shared her ambitions for her time at Hogwarts. These conversations continued, and before we knew it, we were getting off the train and climbing into a carriage to actually get to the giant castle.</p><p>Not all seven of us would fit into one carriage, so Me, Pansy, Draco and Theo took one carriage, and then Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise took another. It was quite the odd concoction, the four of us. Usually we would take the three person carriage with Blaise, and ignore the other four, but we all seemed to be getting along very well. Specifically Draco and Theo. They just clicked from the moment they met, and they finally are getting to know each other. It was a beautiful thing to see, because I have never seen Draco click with someone so fast. It took him a long time to trust Blaise with even the most mundane things, but it was like Theo was another Draco. <br/>I, however, was not clicking as fast with Pansy as I did with other people. It may be just because she is obviously a closed off introvert, almost how Blaise appeared to the rest of the world. Pansy was quite the observer, she preferred to listen rather than talk. </p><p>“So, Pansy, Tell me more about your family.”</p><p>“My parents are good to me, they take care of me, and they give me nice things. I know that they love me. But I don’t see them a lot. They always close themselves off to me, and I never understood why. I choose not to question it anymore.” She seemed reluctant to share this information with me, but I was glad that I was able to get her to at least talk to me a little bit.</p><p>Pansy and I sat in silence for the rest of the ride, listening to the boys and sharing an occasional glance at one another. The ride lasted longer than I anticipated, so I was filled with joy when our carriage stopped and the door opened. I was the first one out of the carriage, basically running from my seat as fast as I could. When I stepped outside, I saw Blaise waiting with Crabbe and Goyle outside our carriage. I ran over and gave Blaise a hug.</p><p>“Man, I thought that carriage ride would never end!”</p><p>“Thankfully it did. I just about killed these two buffoons!” Blaise shot back, making Crabbe and Goyle look over almost offended. </p><p>“That’s hilarious!” I said in between a laugh. “Well Blaise, we are finally here! What do you think?”</p><p>“Not what I thought it would be. Almost a let down.” Blaise replied sarcastically.</p><p>“Oh come on.” I replied, grabbing Blaises forearm and dragging him towards the castle out of excitement. He almost didn’t seem amused, which shocked me because he was looking forward to this more than Draco and I combined. Blaise trudged along behind me as we made our way up the massive hill and to the steps of the castle. We stood at the steps and looked around for Draco, who seemed to be otherwise preoccupied with Crabbe and Goyle a few yards back.</p><p>“Draco!” I called out. His head shot up into my direction, and I motioned him to come to us. “Are you coming? Blaise and I are waiting for you!” </p><p>“I’m coming you dolts, hold on a sec!” Draco said, weaving through the other students who were equally as anxious to be at Hogwarts. “Whats up?” he said as he skidded to a halt in front of me. </p><p>“Do you remember our plan?” I asked, looking at both Draco and Blaise. </p><p>“Yeah” they both replied in unison.<br/>“Well, what are we waiting for?” I said with the utmost excitement. Draco and Blaise grew equally as excited as we linked arms at the foot of the steps leading up to the giant castle. </p><p>“1… 2… 3!!!” Blaise counted as we readied to climb the stairs. As soon as Blaise reached three, we all collectively decided that we waited long enough, and we climbed the stairs together, and entered the door to our future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. -3-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The inside of the castle didn’t strike awe into the trio as much as they thought it would. It was beautiful, and there was no changing that fact, but it almost felt like something they’ve seen in Malfoy Manor. With all of the portraits staring down at the newcomers, talking amongst themselves as they bore their cream colored painted eyes onto the first years. Elle thought that the portraits were kind of creepy the more that she thought about it. Not only the ones that resided in the vast castle, but the ones in Malfoy Manor too. </p><p>“So, What do you think, Elle?” Blaise blurted after a few moments of silence.</p><p>“Kind of a let down if you ask me.” Elle said back to him. This caught the attention of not only Blaise and Draco, but also caught the eyes of a few other new students. </p><p>“Nothing lives up to the standards of the princess, do they?” Draco responded mockingly.</p><p>“Oh let us bow at the feet of the great one, who knows everything about interior design and all things worthy of praise.” Blaise came out and said, and he and Draco simultaneously bowed to Elle. She rolled her eyes and pushed past the boys</p><p>“Just because I have class does not make me a princess. Now come off it, we have a sorting to get to!” Elle called out quite excitedly, which completely contradicted her earlier expressions of her disappointment in the Hogwarts decor.</p><p>The two boys followed behind her, and they made their way to a very large door, where a woman in a black witches hat stood, trying to keep track of all of the students. Draco saw his new best friend Theo and decided that he and Blaise would try to catch up to him. Elle caught Pansy’s eye and decided to stand next to her. </p><p>“Hey, Pansy!” Elle called out vehemently. Despite the decorum of the castle, she was very excited to start her journey at the school. She was also very excited to make new friends, and she felt that Pansy was going to be her first.</p><p>“Hey Elle!” She called out, waving Elle over as she made the last few steps that it took to get to Pansy’s side.</p><p>“Are you excited?”</p><p>“Very! What house are you hoping for?”</p><p>“Slytherin!”</p><p>“Me too! Hopefully at the end of this I’ll see you at that table.”</p><p>Elle nodded, and they both stood awkwardly while the last few students were still making their way to the teacher with the witches hat.</p><p>“Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The start of year feast will begin momentarily, but before that is to happen, you must be sorted into your houses. These houses will be like your family. You will attend class together, sit together, and even play quidditch together when you are older. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.”</p><p>Elle saw that directly across from her, Draco was nodding to Blaise and Theo, as if he knew what house they would be sorted in before he even saw the great hall. Although Elle wouldn’t doubt the validity of his guess, since the Malfoy family has been producing Slytherin’s for as long as Elle could remember, she still didn’t want him to be certain, because things could change. Elle almost wanted Draco to be in Gryffindor just so she could make fun of him for getting his hopes up and being wrong. </p><p>Pansy gave her a nudge, causing her to draw her eyes from Draco to look at Pansy’s beaming brown eyes at the mention of Slytherin. Elle returned an ecstatic nod and returned her eyes back to the woman, who’s name she believed to be Mcgonagall, instructing them. Her cheeks looked hollow, almost sunken in. She had big, bright blue eyes, and an authoritative Scottish accent. No wonder Dumbledore made her a teacher.</p><p>“Each house has its own unique history…” The teacher drawled on about house points and things that Elle couldn’t care less about. She just wanted the waiting to be over and to have that sorting hat on her head. She caught a glance at Draco and Blaise, both of whom looked annoyed listening to the woman drone. Draco caught a glance at her and chose the worst moment to make her laugh. He brought his hands up and started mocking the teacher with his hands, mimicking her hand and eye movements. Elle couldn’t help but giggle as she nudged Pansy to watch as well. The two girls allowed Draco to entertain them, because it made the exhausting speech somewhat bearable. </p><p>“Please wait quietly.” Mcgonagall said promptly before she opened the doors to the great hall. Elle caught a glimpse of the other children in the great hall, and she saw a candle on the ceiling which she thought was odd, but beautiful in terms of design and decoration.</p><p>While at the manor, Narcissa and her often would decorate around the manor, and Elle found that she had a natural talent for interior design, and it was something she really enjoyed, amongst other things. Lucius would often gawk at her design abilities, and would show off her talent at manor parties and galas. Elle always enjoyed designing the setup for the manor parties, it would calm her, and she knew that no one else wanted to do it. As twisted as it sounds, she fell in love with design because she knew that it was a hobby that would always be there no matter what. It was the only thing she could really see as a constant. </p><p>She knew Lucius and Narcissa loved her, but she didn’t know if they would ever leave. What if things got too bad, and they couldn’t afford to take care of her anymore? Or what if they got sick of having to take care of her? What if Draco wanted them to get rid of her? These were things that she didn’t want to consider, but often did. She couldn’t hold on to an idea that she couldn’t confirm as an absolute. The fact of the matter is that Lucius and Narcissa aren’t biologically tied to her and therefore have no moral obligation to actually continue to care for her and could leave her whenever they choose. She had to accept that as a fact. </p><p>Mcgonagall came back out to the first years who were anxiously waiting to be sorted, and she motioned for them to come with her. The doors to the great hall opened, and Elle could finally see the vastness of the great hall. The candlelit ceiling was a gift from Merlin himself, and the sea of older students staring down at her was alarming, but she knew why they were. She presumed they probably were trying to guess what house she would be in based on how she carried herself. Elle paid no mind to the gawking upperclassmen as she strolled down the center aisle to the stool. </p><p>At the professor’s table, she could see Draco’s godfather, Snape, and gave him a curt smile, which he returned. She looked out at all of the other teachers, and one specifically caught her eye. There was a tiny man sitting on what looked to be a stack of books. This made Elle laugh in her head. </p><p>It was a long walk to the stool that held her future, but she made it. She shared a glance with Draco and Blaise that said “no matter what, we will always be each other’s best friends” which they returned. It was very reassuring to her. </p><p>“Abbot, Hannah” Mcgonagall called.</p><p>One by one, students kept going forward to receive their housing placement, and Elle knew she had to pay attention, since her last name was Gaunt, and that was towards the beginning of the Alphabet. </p><p>“Gaunt, Eltanin” The witch hat woman called, which made Elle feel more nervous than ever. She knew that she wanted to be in Slytherin, she couldn’t picture herself in any other house at Hogwarts. She knew that if she were put in Gryffindor she would never hear the end of it from Draco or Lucius for that matter, she knew that she was too mean to be a Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaws were just there. They didn’t particularly stand out to her, and she didn’t want to be part of a house that didn’t stand out. She slowly made her way up to the stool, each step feeling more agonizing from waiting for so long. At this point, she was so used to waiting that she wasn’t sure that she wanted to know, because then what would she have to look forward to? If she did end up in a house that wasn’t Slytherin, would Draco hate her? Would the Malfoy’s disown her? She didn’t want to find out just in case they chose to leave her, which she couldn’t hold against them. </p><p>She sat down onto the cold wooden stool and it creaked as she sat, which didn’t make her feel any better. Mcgonagall gave her a nod, asking her if she was ready, and Elle nodded. The hat was placed onto her head.</p><p>“Oh wow, a very powerful brain, with very powerful blood Miss... Gaunt. You would do well in Gryffindor, but also Slytherin. I think that you would go best in…”</p><p>Elle held her breath. This was the moment of truth, and she had to accept whatever the outcome. Whether that was being a part of Slytherin with her friends, or being outcast and shunned by the Malfoy’s.</p><p>“Slytherin!” The hat called, and Elle gave a sigh of relief. She promptly took the hat off and gave it to Mcgonagall. She shared a glance with her friends and made her way over to her new home. She felt like she belonged there. She was welcomed by all different years as she sat down by other first years that had been sorted that night.</p><p>Elle watched as more people were sorted, one girl struck her in particular. The girl with the bushy hair was put into Gryffindor, which partially shocked Elle, because she looked to be Ravenclaw material, but the way that she barged into our cabin earlier asking for a toad is what helped Elle decide that she knew that Hermione Granger was a Gryffindor. She just learned her name, and she knew she probably wouldn’t remember it. </p><p>A few more people got sorted, and Mcgonagall called for Draco to be sorted. Elle felt slightly nervous, because as entertaining as it would be to see him get mocked by Lucius for not getting into Slytherin, she didn’t want to be separated from him. They were always joined at the hip, and if he wasn’t there for her, she didn’t know what she would do.</p><p>The hat didn’t even graze his head though before it called out “Slytherin!” Draco glanced in my direction and smirked before joining me at the table. Soon enough, Theo and Pansy joined us. Crabbe and Goyle got to the table when they were called. We just waited on Blaise. His fate was yet to be determined, and Draco and I sat anxiously waiting. Deep down we knew that he would get into Slytherin, but it didn’t stop us from being nervous.</p><p>“Zabini, Blaise” Mcgonagall called. He was the last one up there, and he was absolutely ready to join us. The hat contemplated for a moment, bouncing between Slytherin and Ravenclaw before settling on Slytherin. Our house roared as the last of the sorted first years joined the table. Blaise bore a huge smile as he took a seat next to Pansy. <br/>“Now that the sorting is complete, I invite you all to dig into your feast!” Dumbledore called out from the center of the professor table. </p><p>The feast was like nothing that she had ever eaten at the manor. There was such a wide variety of choices, and she got to have all of her friends there with her. She couldn’t ask for anything better. Eventually dinner ended, and the prefects took their first years around the castle for a “tour” before bed. The Slytherins mainly made their way to the dungeons as the rest of the houses got to ride the staircase and talk to portraits on their way to their dorms. </p><p>The Slytherin common room was huge, and just was every pureblood would want. Most of the families that were in Slytherin were part of the ‘Sacred 28’ as it is called. There were a few half bloods and muggle borns here and there, but they never stuck around with other Slytherins. </p><p>Beautiful leather couches and forest green walls. Decadent lampshades and a fireplace that set the ambiance of the entire common room. There were tables and chairs in other parts of the common room to accommodate for studying, and the entire room just radiated green and silver. She loved the vibe of the room, but the placement of the furniture was all off. She would probably stay up and fix it overnight. </p><p>Elle remained in high spirits when she found out that She would be rooming with Pansy, and that Draco would just be a bathroom away. She isn’t sure how her entire friend group swung that deal, but she wasn’t going to complain. She knew that she was home, and she knew that she was going to enjoy her time at Hogwarts. </p><p>After spending a few hours completely rearranging the common room until it looked just right, she swiftly got into her bed. The drapery that encompassed her bed posts, and the thick green duvet covers made everything feel like home. She soon drifted off to sleep, ready to start her journey at Hogwarts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. -4-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elle’s first year at Hogwarts was a success. She made friends with most of the Slytherin house, and most other houses feared her and her possy. She, Draco, and Blaise remained closer than ever, and they managed to cause so much mischief. One time, they managed to completely toast Dumbledore’s beard at the dinner table of the Great Hall after buying one of the Weasley twins’ products. The three of them often made deals and transactions with the twins, and the five of them shared an odd kinship. Almost like a muggle drug dealer with an addict. </p><p>Draco also had a small obsession with Harry Potter. He and Harry had a small quaffle at the beginning of the year because Harry wouldn’t befriend Draco and instead became buddies with Weaselbee, as Draco referred to him, and the Hermione Granger. Elle didn’t have a problem with Potter though, because he hasn’t ever done anything to her, but she did find Ron particularly aggravating. Hermione didn’t like her because she was smarter than her. Elle was the top of her year, with Hermione right behind her. She couldn’t handle being second to anyone, Especially not Elle. </p><p>Nonetheless, Elle enjoyed her time at Hogwarts, and she could tell that Draco and Blaise did too. Theo and Pansy also became close with the emerald trio, as they liked to call themselves. They did it as a way to mock Harry and his posse, since they were called the “golden trio”. Elle and Theo particularly formed a special bond throughout the year, sharing their stories about their parentless childhood. Theo was taken in by the Nott family very early on, like Elle was with the Malfoy’s, but Theo had no one else to talk to like Elle had Draco. </p><p>“Elle! Can you come here a moment?” Lucius called from the dining room. </p><p>“Coming Lucius!” Elle gave Draco and Blaise a nod and left Draco’s room. Blaise came over to stay a lot during the summer, especially with his mom getting through her divorce by sleeping with different men every night. He was almost like a third child to Narcissa and Lucius. </p><p>She knew that Draco and Blaise were going to follow her to know what Lucius wanted with her, but she didn’t want them to, so she tried to lose them on her way to the dining room. She made a few twists and turns through the manor and then made her way downstairs. She didn’t see the other two following her, so she paid no more mind to taking detours.</p><p>She opened the door to the dining room, and Lucius was sitting at the head of the table.</p><p>“Come, sit” He called, motioning for her to sit in the chair right next to his. He calmly stood and pulled out the chair for her. She sat down, thanking him as he pushed her chair in and sat down quietly beside her. <br/>“Why have you called me here Lucius?”</p><p>“I needed to discuss something with you. About your father. Do you remember him?”</p><p>“No, I only remember the story you told me about how he would read to me at night.”</p><p>“Well, there is more you need to know about him than the fact that he read to you.”</p><p>“Okay, what is there to know?”</p><p>“Your father” Lucius started, very nervously, “Was a man who loved you and he would do anything to protect you, even if that meant killing someone and not thinking twice about it.”</p><p>Elle looked back at him confused. She wasn’t sure where he was going with this and was just along for the ride. </p><p>“Your father was also a man after his own interests. He would do anything to get what he wanted. When you were young, about one and a half, Your father found out about this prophecy, about a boy in your class. Harry Potter.”</p><p>“What prophecy?” Draco called out while standing in the doorway with Blaise. “What has Potter done now?” Draco rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Haven’t I told you it was rude to eavesdrop, Draco?” Lucius snarkely commented back at the blonde boy in the doorway. Lucius scoffed, “Come in, I suppose you boys could stand to hear this story as well.” Lucius waved for the boys, and they joined Elle and Lucius at the table. </p><p>“The prophecy,” Lucius continued, “allegedly stated that a baby born at the end of July, would be the one to kill him so, your father left you here with us one night and instructed us to care for you at all times, then he left. Narcissa and I didn’t find out until later that night that he left to go kill Harry. But, as you can tell, that didn’t end so well for him.” Lucius finished, and Elle stared blankly at him.</p><p>“Wait” Elle started “Let me get this straight. My dad is Lord Voldemort. He-who-shall-not-be- named. The Dark Lord. The Lord Voldemort?! ”</p><p>Lucius flinched at the name, “Yes the Dark Lord is your father” </p><p>Elle felt her entire world spinning and crashing down right in front of her. She didn’t know how to react to the fact that a man who ruthlessly murdered another boy's parents over an apparent curse that may not even say what it says, was her father. Her dad was a murderer. </p><p>“Do you have any questions?” Lucius asked.</p><p>“I have one!” Blaise called out in a joking manner.</p><p>“Not now, Mr. Zabini.” Lucius barked back. </p><p>“Well, if there are no questions, you’ll have to excuse me, I am holding another meeting here in about fifteen minutes, so off we go.” He ushered Elle out of her chair and to the door. Draco and Blaise followed behind.</p><p>Draco took Elle back to his room, where he gave her a blanket and sat her down on the ground against the bed. He sat with Blaise across from her.</p><p>“Elle, are you okay?” Blaise asked after a few moments of deep, thick silence.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” she said softly. </p><p>Inside she was not fine. She was thinking about the fact that her father was a murderer, like the ones that you see in azkaban. What if she was like him? What if she was destined to be a murderer as well? Surely, she knew that it wasn’t what she ever wanted to do, and that she would never choose that life for herself. But what if that life was chosen for her. What if she didn’t have a choice. What if she became someone that she didn’t want to be. That she didn’t want Draco and Blaise to see. What if there were malicious desires in her that would claw their way to the surface later in life. </p><p>She sat and pondered these questions, asking herself to never become her father. Assessing whether or not she belonged in Azkaban for her father’s crimes. She wondered if Harry knew. She needed to apologize to Harry, profusely. </p><p>She continued overthinking every detail of her and Lucius’ conversation, to the point of hyperventilation. She felt like all of the walls were closing in on her, and she couldn’t breathe. She felt the weight of her father’s crimes on her shoulders, along with all of the torment he caused the people around him. All of the torment she probably caused others without even knowing it. Was she a horrible person? Did she treat others like her father did without even knowing it?</p><p>The hyperventilating continued, and Draco and Blaise shot up. She wasn’t able to see anything but a blurry haze due to the tears she cried. Draco held her close to his chest, trying to comfort her, but she pushed him away from her. She already felt like she was in a coffin six feet underground, she couldn’t handle the weight of Draco as well.</p><p>“What can we do, Elle? How can we help?” Blaise asked calmly. </p><p>Between harsh gasps, Elle muttered the words “Lucius… Song… Lucy”</p><p>“Blaise. Go get my father.” Draco forced out. From Elles blinding tears, she could see that Draco looked nervous. Nervous and sad because he didn’t know how to help her. </p><p>“It’s okay Elle, you’re safe here. Nothing can harm you here. You’re safe.” Draco repeated. He didn’t want to touch her again in fear that it would make things worse. So he sat right in front of her and encouraged her. </p><p>Lucius stormed in a moment later followed by Blaise.</p><p>“Blaise, Draco, out.” He said demandingly and the boys knew not to argue. They left quietly and closed the door. Draco was scared for his friend. Scared that he couldn’t help her when she needed him most. He felt the biggest pang of guilt, and he knew that if he listened in, he could learn what to do so he could help her. </p><p>“Elle, it’s alright, Lucy’s got you.” Lucius said as he pulled her into a light hug. </p><p>“Sing with me Elle.” Lucius looked into Elle’s eyes and she nodded heavily. Her head was now dazed, and she was so tired. She leaned into Lucius’ side and they sang the small tune. The tune that her father sang her. Well, only one good thing came from her father, and it was that song. Lucius and Elle hummed the beautiful tune until she nodded softly to sleep in his arms. He noticed that she stopped humming and saw that she was asleep. He picked her up gently, as to not wake her, and set her down in Draco’s bed. He pulled the covers over her body and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. He then slowly left the room, leaving her to sleep.</p><p>Elle stood in a doorway that she didn’t recognize. She noticed the mahogany wood door frames and cream colored walls. She looked around the doorway into an average sized room. This room had a beautiful mahogany crib that laid on the wall directly parallel to her. There was a chair in the corner with a blanket spread across the back. </p><p>She made her way inside the room and felt a shift. She instantly felt safer in the room than she did in the hallway. She walked through the pale, cream colored room and found that as she walked through, she felt more and more peaceful. She couldn’t escape the peace. It was almost like a magical enchantment soaring through the room. </p><p>Lingering in the constant tranquility of the room, she made her way over to the mahogany crib and saw that there was a beautiful boy inside of it. He looked to be about a year old. He had the darkest shade of black hair and beautiful greenish-blue eyes. She felt like she recognized this baby, but she didn’t know why or how. She reached for the baby’s hand and just grasped it calmly, letting him suck on her forefinger. </p><p>The peace soon subsided when she heard a crash at the door. She turned abruptly to find that a man was standing in the doorway, wand out, looking like he was out for blood. Elle quickly grasped her wand that was tucked away in her skirt. She held her wand out at the beautiful man with the dark hair and fair complexion, but it appeared that he couldn’t see her. He didn’t react to her wand threat. Instead, he made his way over to the crib, tearing down all of the peaceful charms and enchantments that encompassed the room. He trudged forward until he was standing right next to Elle and grasping for the baby. Elle tried to cast an ‘Expelliarmus’ to try and disarm him, but she found her magic to be useless, as it did nothing to stop the man. </p><p>He swiftly pulled the now crying child out of the crib where he was laid, and held his wand up with great fury. </p><p>“Avada Kedavra” The man bellowed as a bright red light shot from his wand. Elle was utterly mortified by the fact that this man had tried to use a killing curse on a baby, but she was left in pure shock when she found that the boy sustained no injuries from the attack. He received nothing but a lightning scar on his forehead. Harry Potter.</p><p>She didn’t know how this was so vivid. Everyone had their theories about how that night went down, and how his parents were actually killed, but Elle was seeing it in real time. But she didn’t even know how. She wasn’t aware that she could dream so vividly about an experience that she did not have. </p><p>When she saw that the baby had been fine, she looked over onto the floor where the man lay. He had a large black robe covering his body, but his face remained uncovered. He was beautiful. Black curls cascaded the top of his head and his jawline was sharp as a two-edged sword. He was beautiful. He was her father. </p><p>Elle woke up in a haze, dreary from her dream. More like her memory. How did she have a memory of something she didn’t experience? She looked around the room and saw that she was in Draco’s bed. She quickly gathered her bearings and sat up in the large bed. She saw that laying next to her on the bed was a picture frame. She flipped the frame over to find a photo of a man holding a beautiful baby swaddled in pink. The man had dark curls, just like her dad. He wore an all black attire. Black robes with black pants underneath. She could see a little bit of white peeking through the robe. He had more color to him in this photo than she had remembered in her dream. He was staring down at the black haired baby that she recognized as herself. She touched the photo and felt comforted. She now had something to remember her father by. </p><p>But a photo wasn’t enough. She wanted her father. She wanted to make up for lost time, 12 years that she would never get to spend with her father because Harry Potter was alive. 12 birthdays. 12 Christmas’. 12 trips around the sun that she didn’t get to spend with her father. She resented Harry for this. She wished that she could have her dad with everything in her. But she also understood. Understood that Harry is missing both of his parents too. Because of her father. She could be mad, but not at Harry. Harry didn’t do anything wrong in this situation. So she shifted her anger. Her father was the one that relied on word of mouth about a prophecy that could be something that isn’t even related to him. He relied on word of mouth and killed two innocent people because of it. She orphaned a young boy because of his foolishness. That, she could resent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. -5-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The train for Hogwarts was leaving in a few hours, and Elle didn’t know how she felt about going back. Did anyone else know about her past? How was she going to face Harry again without letting her secret slip? </p><p>She finished packing jumpers and robes into her trunk. She packed only the best she could find. She folded her final jumper, her favorite blue one that she used to play quidditch in. She, Draco, and Blaise all would play quidditch from dawn until dusk during the summer so they could improve their skills. Blaise and Elle were both practicing to be chasers, and Draco was practicing to be the new seeker. Draco wasn’t the best she’d ever seen, but there was a passion there. A passion that was not just fueled by his incessant need to be better than Potter, but a passion to be better at his favorite game. </p><p>There was a quiet knock at the door that tore Elle from her trunk. </p><p>“Come in!” she called, finishing up folding her sweater.</p><p>“Hello Elle”</p><p>“Hello Narcissa” she smiled at the woman.</p><p>“Lucius had to leave the country on business, but he sends his love. He also told me to give you this.” Narcissa pulled out a black leather bound journal. It had beautiful stars streamed all over the cover of the journal. The stars formed a shape, but she couldn’t quite figure out what the shape was. “He said that whenever you feel lonely, just write in the journal.”</p><p>Elle nodded “Thank you Narcissa” </p><p>“Of course love, now finish packing up, we leave within the hour!” Narcissa called from the door. </p><p>Elle nodded once more as her door was closed. She set her journal down and picked up her sweater. She placed it neatly in her trunk, along with her photo that Lucius gave her.</p><p>Elle grabbed the journal again and opened it. She saw pages upon pages of writing, some of it was Lucius, but a lot of it was not. She turned back to the first page and saw that it said “Property of Tom Marvolo Riddle” </p><p>“Elle, are you ready?” Draco called from her doorway, interrupting her deep dive into the journal.</p><p>“Yeah, just let me close this up.” she replied.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Oh, just a journal so I can keep track of all the times you kick a first year.”</p><p>“I will not be kicking first years!” Draco replied mockingly offended. </p><p>“Keep telling yourself that. I know that the first first year you see will receive your boot in the arse.”</p><p>“Very funny. Now let’s go.”</p><p>Elle giggled and threw the journal into the trunk and shut it. As tormented as her mind was about going back to school, she was very excited to see her friends again. Theo and Pansy would owl her on occasion, and Blaise would come over when he wasn’t in Greece with his whore of a mother as Narcissa likes to call her. </p><p>Blaise and Elle grew a lot closer over the course of the summer. He knew when Elle was in a good mood as well as when she was not in the best mood. He was always one that easily detected emotion. He did it so well with Draco throughout their childhood and she only wished she had that talent. Blaise was very conservative about his talents, and he only used them when he felt there was no other option. When Elle would get upset about her father, Blaise wouldn’t pry it out of her with Draco in the room, and he would never say a word. He would just hold her. </p><p>Even though these kids were only twelve years old, they felt emotions like adults. They were expected to act like adults. They were expected to cope with the most heinous life situations like adults. They never got to be kids. </p><p>Narcissa decided to take Draco and Elle to the train station this year, which made Elle particularly excited. The three of them apparated there because Narcissa hated using the floo. She avoided it at all costs. Elle didn’t like apparating. She didn’t like the way her body contorted and she hated the sick feeling she had for hours after. </p><p>“Are you two ready for another year?” Narcissa pulled both Draco and Elle into a big mama bear hug, crushing them both to her. Draco caught his breath on impact.</p><p>“Yes mother! Now would you let us go? We have a train to catch!” Draco replied forcefully. He has been trying to be more manly, more closed off, especially since our conversation with Lucius. But Lucius has also been getting onto him, saying “men aren’t pussy’s. Suck it up.” and things of that sort. Elle could tell that he was jealous of her, because whenever she was upset Lucius would coddle to her and sing her the lullaby. </p><p>“Okay, okay.” Narcissa let them go and kissed Draco’s forehead. She put a gentle hand on Elle’s face “Be careful, stay safe. If you need any money or anything just owl me. I love you both tremendously.”</p><p>“Love you too mom”</p><p>“Love you too Narcissa”</p><p>Draco and Elle replied in unison. Narcissa gave one last hug before she apparated away, leaving Draco and Elle to their own devices. They placed their trunks with the other baggage and made their way onto an unusually empty train. They were definitely not this early before, but it just gave them more time to get to their car. Their section. </p><p>They were the first ones there, so they sat quietly and waited for the others. Blaise came only a few minutes after they did, and Theo followed. Pansy was late as usual, being the last one on the train.</p><p>“How was your summer? I heard that some interesting things went down!” Pansy said, taking Elle into a hug before sitting down on the booth chair.</p><p>“Oh really, what’d you hear?”</p><p>“Blaise wouldn’t tell me, but he told me stuff went down within your home life. Is that why Draco is so stiff?”</p><p>“He’s not stiff--”</p><p>“Oh please. That boy has been a brick since before I got here i’m sure.”</p><p>“She’s not wrong” Theo interjected, joining our conversation. Draco and Blaise turned and talked amongst themselves.</p><p>“He’s fine, he has his own dealings and I have mine. End of story.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I won’t push… this time!” Pansy said.</p><p>“Thank you” Elle replied.</p><p>Elle, Theo and Pansy talked for a long time over simple nothings. What they did over the summer, what they planned on doing this year at school, who they planned on tormenting. That last bit was specifically about Pansy. </p><p>“What did they do?” The trio overheard Blaise say in the middle of them talking about doing nails.<br/>“Wait, what?” Theo asked inquisitively. Pansy, Elle, and Theo all collectively rejected their tutorials about nail polish and acrylics to get the inside scoop. </p><p>“Who did what?” Pansy asked</p><p>“I ran into the Weasley’s at Diagon Alley” Draco scoffed, hating the fact that he had to repeat himself. </p><p>“Oh no, not this again.” Elle rolled her eyes and tuned out the rest of the conversation.</p><p>“So, I was minding my own business with my father when the weasleys came in with mudblood Granger and saint potter…” Draco continued telling the story of his conquest against the Weasley’s that resulted in a fist fight between father weasley and Lucius. </p><p>At the mention of Potter, Elle immediately tensed. She didn’t want to hear his name, especially since her father killed his parents. She spiraled quickly back into thinking about what it was going to be like back at school. Would her professors know about her history? Would she get expelled out of pure fear that she was just like her dad? If she was being totally truthful, she wouldn’t totally mind. She hated the Gryffindor bias and the fact that everyone hated Slytherins. Though with this fact, she thought more and wondered if that was just a coverup thought and she really was like her father. The air started getting tight again, and the way she was crammed next to Theo and Pansy was constricting her.</p><p>“I will be back, I’m gonna go change.”</p><p>“But we won’t be at Hogwarts for another three hours.” Draco retorted in confusion.</p><p>Elle said nothing more as she shut the door to the compartment and headed to a more open space. She made her way through each car, all holding the different houses, trying to find a bathroom. With no luck, she made her way back to the Slytherin car. When she opened the door she saw a restroom door right next to her. </p><p>As she made it to the bathroom, she rushed over to the sink, turning the hot water on. </p><p>“What’s going on Elle?” Theo called out from behind her.</p><p>“Nothing, I’m fine.”</p><p>“Really? Because if you were fine, you wouldn’t be in the men’s restroom.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry, I’ll just--”</p><p>“Not yet. Spill.”</p><p>“Theo, please don’t make me--”</p><p>“Now.”</p><p>“Voldemort’s my dad!” Elle shouted abruptly out of pure frustration. That was the first time she had ever said that out loud… to anyone. The last time she heard someone say those words was the day Lucius told her. Draco and Blaise knew not to mention it, but sometimes it would slip. Normally she could control her thoughts, but for some reason this time she couldn’t.</p><p>Theo took a step back dumbfounded. “Voldemort, like THE Voldemort? As in the--”</p><p>“Ones that killed Harry Potter’s parents… yes. He is my dad.” Elle spit out. She felt tears pricking at the side of her eyes. She felt like if she never said those words, it wouldn’t be real. </p><p>“Oh my merlin, come here.” Theo said, motioning for Elle to come to him.</p><p>“Theo I really can’t.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“It’s not you, I just can’t be with people like that when I am like this. I already feel constricted and--”</p><p>“Say no more. I’m glad I asked first.” Theo responded helpfully. “Is there anything I can do?”</p><p>“Not unless you can get Lucius Malfoy on this train.” Elle laughed.</p><p>“Well, I can get his son. I’m afraid that’s the best I can do.” Theo laughed.</p><p>“Don’t get Draco. I’ll be fine. I just need a few minutes alone.”</p><p>“Okay” Theo nodded and started to leave.</p><p>“Oh, and Theo!”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Please don’t tell the others.”</p><p>“You have my word.” He left swiftly, leaving Elle alone at the sink of the tiny train bathroom. She slowly tried to catch her breath and normalize it. Inhaling in 4 counts and exhaling on 8 counts. Once she felt she was okay enough to go back to the group, she headed back to the car.</p><p>“Did you get lost Gaunt?” Blaise said cheekily as she entered the compartment.</p><p>“Umm… yeah. I’ll just change later.” Blaise quickly nodded and adjusted himself to get back into the conversation of the hour. Pansy was talking about how she robbed a homeless man in Italy.</p><p>Before they knew it, they were on the steps of Hogwarts once more. Linked arm in arm, Draco, Elle, and Blaise made their way up the stairs. Theo and Pansy followed behind in their own link.</p><p>After dinner in the Great Hall, Elle made her way to the Slytherin common room and into the room that she occupied last year. Lucius and Narcissa requested that she and Draco remained in close proximity in case either one of them got homesick. She enjoyed the time she would get to do homework with Draco in her dorm room.</p><p>Elle was going through her trunk where she found the journal that Narcissa gave her that morning. She decided to give the writing a try, since she wasn’t feeling particularly homey in her dorm yet. She turned to a blank page in the diary, and she wrote a simple ‘Hello’.</p><p>The journal replied. She was half expecting it to not respond at all. She believed more in the notion that Lucius was crazily writing to himself rather than the journal actually replying. The journal replied with a ‘Hello’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. -6-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elle talked to the journal well into the early morning hours, not going to sleep until 5 a.m. Luckily she had a day before she started classes, so she didn’t mind sleeping in a bit. </p><p>“Elle!!” Pansy shouted in her ear, causing her to tumble off of her bed and hit the hard oak wood floor. </p><p>“What the hell Pansy!” Elle shot back with a glare. </p><p>“Come on, we have to get to breakfast!”</p><p>“I’ll eat tomorrow.” </p><p>“Now that’s no way to talk explaining that you have quidditch tryouts today!”</p><p>Elle had totally forgotten about that. With the rush of getting back to school and having this journal in her possession, she totally disregarded the fact that she was going to be a chaser this year. She knew she was good enough to get on the team, so she wasn’t too worried about try-outs. <br/>Pansy and Elle made their way to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall to see Draco and Blaise already in quidditch practice jumpers talking amongst themselves as Theo sat silently eating his food next to them, also in a practice jumper.</p><p>“Theo, you’re trying out for quidditch too?” Elle asked</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t expect to make the team this year, but I wanna try!” He said excitedly. At least he was enthusiastic about it.</p><p>“Aw, come off it Theo. You’ll make it!” Draco butted in encouragingly. </p><p>The others nodded in agreement. “Thanks guys!” Theo responded, more excited than before. </p><p>“What position?” Elle asked and Pansy immediately rolled her eyes as she stacked food onto her plate. </p><p>“Beater”</p><p>“Thats awesome!”</p><p>The four friends indulge themselves in more quidditch conversation before leaving the breakfast table, leaving Pansy there to talk to other Slytherin friends. </p><p>“I’ll see you guys at the field! I have to get my practice jumper!” Elle called out separating herself from the group. </p><p>“See you there” They all said back. The three boys walked away and out of view, and Elle ran back to her dorm. Making twists and turns, she said the password to the portrait to get into the common room, and made her way to her room, knocking over a chair on the way. She would have to fix it later, along with the rest of the room, because everything seemed off. </p><p>Getting into her and Pansy’s darkened shared room, she shut the door and locked it. She walked over to her trunk, the oak wook feeling soft beneath her feet. Once she got to her trunk, she reached into it and grabbed her favorite blue jersey. As she was turning to walk away, she caught sight of the journal. Her nerves were getting the best of her, and she needed the comfort of having good luck. </p><p>She opened the journal to the next available page and grabbed her quill. </p><p>“I’m trying out for quidditch today. Chaser.”</p><p>The journal took a few seconds before it responded.</p><p>“I was a seeker. Best of luck Elle.” <br/>Elle smiled and shut the journal. She glanced at the clock and saw that she had 30 minutes to get ready for tryouts. She decided to head to the locker rooms to meet some of the upperclassmen and prepare for tryouts.</p><p>It didn’t take too long to make it to the quidditch field, but she was still relieved when she made it. She went to the locker rooms and saw four doors. One was red, one yellow, one blue, and one green. She knew that the green door was for Slytherin, so she made her way inside. Her nerves didn’t strike her until she was in a room with another boy. He was very tall, kind of lanky, but you could see the beginnings of muscles formed on his biceps. He had beautiful black hair that was in a crew cut style. She always thought that style was nice. </p><p>“Never thought I’d see the day we had a girl trying out.” The boy called out.</p><p>“Well, a lot of unexpected things happen here at Hogwarts. Remember the troll?” Elle shot back.</p><p>“Ah, yes, the troll.” The boy chuckled and looked at elle. His eyes were a nice chocolate brown, and his teeth were close to pearly white. </p><p>“Adrian. Pucey.”</p><p>“Elle. Gaunt.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you Elle Gaunt.”</p><p>“Likewise.”</p><p>“Now, indulge me, what position are you hopeful for this year? Let me guess… chaser?”</p><p>“Yes, actually.”</p><p>“And you think that you’ll make it?”</p><p>“Yes, actually. I have been practicing.”</p><p>“Well, newsflash, girls don’t belong on the Slytherin team.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“I’m just saying that girls do not have what it takes to play quidditch. They are too sensitive. Especially pureblood girls. I think it would be more… beneficial if you chose to not try out this year.”</p><p> </p><p>Elle was furious. Who did this boy think he was, telling her that she had no place on the team. She knew that she was good enough to make it. She knew all of the most popular plays, she knew how to get the quaffle into the hoops, and she was a good flyer. She knew she was perfectly capable of holding her own against these boys.</p><p>“For your information, Pukey, was it?” Elle started </p><p>“Pu--”</p><p>“Yeah I don’t care. I know that I am good enough to be here, and I am perfectly capable of holding my own. Now kindly step aside so I can become the new Slytherin chaser.” Elle nudged past him, hitting his shoulder with great force. The shoulder pads definitely helped. She exited the door as Marcus Flint was entering, probably trying to get Pucey. Elle remained tall, shoulders high as she exited the Slytherin locker rooms and headed out to the field without looking back. </p><p>Despite her kerfuffle in the locker room, her confidence remained high as she joined Draco, Theo and Blaise on the field holding her broom. </p><p>“You ready Elle?” Blaise asked her.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>She, Draco, Theo, and Blaise continued their small talk until Marcus Flint interrupted.</p><p>“Okay maggots. We are looking for only the best!” he shouted. “We need at least one person for every position. Older team members will hold their own, new people are on a team. We scrimmage in five minutes.” </p><p>Draco, Blaise and Elle all mounted and got into their positions. Theo looked nervous as he mounted his, almost looking scared. He didn’t want to go through with it.</p><p>“Hey, Theo.” Elle said</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You’ll be great! No matter what happens!” Elle flew away abruptly after that.</p><p>“Everyone ready?” Flint called from the ground. “Remember, play ruthless, but nothing that would get you kicked out of the game.”</p><p>Elle gave a nod along with everyone else, and Flint released the Quaffle. Elle raced down and grabbed the quaffle. She flew in between all of the boys, maneuvering, twisting, and turning around all of them, showing them up pretty easily. She scored the first goal pretty quickly. Flint cheered again from the ground, obviously impressed. Pucey just watched her in a mix of astonishment and disgust. </p><p>Blaise scored a few goals too, and Elle scored a lot. Pucey was obviously frustrated by the fact that he was being shown up by a girl. Theo did a good job at blocking her, and he was not a bad beater. He just needed more practice, which was easy to get, especially with her, Draco, and Blaise as friends. She kept scoring until Flint called out from the ground “Malfoy caught the snitch! Newbies win!” He was visibly upset with the current team members, but only showed excitement when Elle touched the ground.</p><p>“You are amazing Elle!” Flint beckoned, motioning for her to join him.</p><p>“Thank you Flint.”</p><p>“You have to join the team!”</p><p>“Of course!!!”</p><p>“Alright boys, I’ve made my decision! Check the locker room in 30 minutes!”</p><p>Elle was so excited. One of her dreams was coming true right before her eyes. She was so happy that she had made the team, but deep down, she worried for her other boys. Would Draco, Blaise, and Theo make it?</p><p>The four made their way to the locker rooms along with all of the other boys. Elle already knew she made the team, but she was nervous for her friends. She promised Draco and Blaise she wouldn’t play without them. They came as a package deal. She saw boys huff and walk away in disappointment as they read the paper. She assumed they just didn’t make the team, or only made the practice team.</p><p>Elle rushed up to the paper and saw her name, along with Blaise’s and Flint’s under the chaser category. She skimmed through the rest to see that Draco had made the seeker position. A weight was immediately lifted from her chest. The three of them, the emerald trio were all on the team! She checked the beater section for Theo but was disappointed to see that he wasn’t there. She looked in the practice team section and saw his name there. She hoped that he wouldn’t be too disappointed, but when Theo made her way next to him and saw that he was on the practice team he jumped for joy.</p><p>“I’m on the team!”</p><p>“Practice team” Draco said through coughs. Elle elbowed him in the side “OW!” he shouted</p><p>“He’s excited. Be excited for him.” She said through her teeth.</p><p>Draco and Blaise also put their smiles on and congratulated Theo. They all shared their excitement for their success and exited the locker room. </p><p>“Congratulations, Gaunt.” a voice bellowed from behind the four. She turned to see Pucey standing there.</p><p>“Well, I hope you were amused. Now, if you’ll excuse me--”</p><p>“I’m sorry for what I said earlier. We got off on the wrong foot. Can we start over, team mate?”</p><p>Elle contemplated saying yes. This boy was just incredibly rude to her not two hours ago and now he wants to be friends? Could she trust it? She decided against her best wishes, to forgive the boy and move on. She didn’t need to prove herself to anyone, and he looked remorseful about his earlier comments. She suspected it was because she showed him up and embarrassed him. </p><p>“Sure, team mate.” She held out her hand and Adrian took it and shook it with great ferocity. The two shared a small smile before she turned off and walked away with her friends.</p><p>“What was that about?” Theo asked</p><p>“Nothing important. We had a small incident in the locker room before tryouts. It’s okay.”</p><p>“As long as you say it’s okay.” Blaise said. Draco and Blaise did not look amused in the slightest to hear that she had an incident with Pucey that started off on the wrong foot. They held back their opinions though, knowing Elle didn’t want to hear it. The four of them made their way to lunch in the Great Hall and met Pansy there. </p><p>“So???” She asked anxiously awaiting an answer.</p><p>“We didn’t make the team.” Elle said, looking sad.</p><p>“Bull crap.” Pansy saw right through Elle and knew that they made the team. </p><p>“Well, congrats to you all!” </p><p>“Thanks Pansy!” The four of them responded in some form of unison.</p><p>The five friends shared a good lunch of sandwiches and veggies before Elle excused herself to head to her room. She felt like she was in desperate need of a shower. Before she showered, though, she had to talk to the journal. She had to at least tell it that she made the team. Draco had already informed Lucius and Narcissa of their success, so she didn’t need to say anything to them. Her earlier page was bookmarked by her quill, so she opened to the page and dipped her white quill into the black ink pot on the nightstand next to her. <br/>“I made the team”</p><p>“Congrats. I knew you would.”</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>“The journal knows all”</p><p>Elle chuckled and shut the journal, saving her page again with the quill. She grabbed her shower stuff and went to cleanse herself of the stench that she bore because of quidditch. </p><p>After her shower, she made her way back to her bed, where she saw a note next to her journal. She picked it up and read it.</p><p>“Meet me in the astronomy tower. Midnight.” The letter read. She didn’t know who left it for her, and she wasn’t sure if she should go. She knew that she could defend herself if anything went wrong, but did she even want to put herself in that situation? </p><p>Her curiosity took over though, completely overriding her logic. She knew that she shouldn’t go. She needed to know who wrote the letter before she went. But her curiosity said that she would regret not going because she would never know who sent it. She couldn’t go to Draco or Blaise because she knew they would disapprove and call her crazy. She glanced down at the black leather bound journal and decided to consult it. She figured she could trust it. </p><p>“I got a note from someone who wants me to meet them in the astronomy tower at midnight. Should I go?” She wrote</p><p>“Curiosity is the fuel for discovery.” Was all the journal responded.</p><p>“Thank you… What do I call you?”</p><p>“Tom.”</p><p>“Thank you Tom. I’m going to go.”</p><p>“Great choice.”</p><p>Elle once again shut the journal and continued on with her day. She finished organizing her and Pansy’s room and making it how they wanted it to look, and she spent some time looking at the photo Lucius gave her. She found herself looking at it often, wondering what could have been if that prophecy didn’t exist. Screw Harry Potter.</p><p>Elle waited excitedly for midnight, wandering aimlessly around the castle until she knew that she could go into the astronomy tower safely. She successfully dodged prefects doing their rounds and she made it all the way to the tower entryway.</p><p>When she entered, she saw a boy by the window of the tower. </p><p>“I’m glad you came. Sit.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. -7-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is a lot longer than normal, but I didn't want to split up the chapters, so enjoy lol ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elle looked across the astronomy tower. The room was empty except for a telescope, the boy, and a blanket. She walked across the dusty floor to the pale blue blanket that spread across the cold hard wood. She placed herself gently down on the blanket.</p><p>“Why did you ask me here?”</p><p>The boy promptly turned around and walked over to sit on the blanket. </p><p>“I wanted to get to know you. Like I said, we got off on the wrong foot, and I wanted to make things right.” Adrian said</p><p>“In the astronomy tower. At midnight?”</p><p>“No better time like a time you won’t be interrupted.” he smirked at her, and she immediately grew a bit fuzzy inside for him. He, so far, had a good streak going in regards to putting a smile on her face.</p><p>“I suppose. So, what do you want to know?”</p><p>“What got you into quidditch?”</p><p>“I suppose it was growing up with Draco. I definitely share a love for the things he does, but playing in a chaser position always made me excited. I guess quidditch brings out a new side of me that I wish I could be more often. It brings out the side of me that isn’t afraid of anything, and won’t take crap from anyone.” Elle responded shocked that she shared that much detail with a boy she barely knew. “Sorry, I ramble a lot”</p><p>“Don’t apologize for speaking your mind. Let me tell you, I was definitely intimidated earlier by you when I was getting a rise. I feel like that girl is always there with you, she is just waiting to be used.” Adrian said.</p><p>“Thank you, I guess I’ll have to have her play more often.”</p><p>“That you shall.”<br/>Adrian and Elle talked well into the night, not returning to the Slytherin common room until well past 3 a.m. The two promptly said their goodbyes and parted ways. Elle knew that she was going to regret staying out that late in the morning, but she didn’t really care. She just talked to a really nice boy and shared a great memory with him. She knew that they could have an amazing friendship.</p><p>Elle made her way over to her bed, where the journal laid still with the quill inside. She decided to pack the journal away for the night and head right to bed. She knew that tomorrow was a big day, being the first day of classes, but classes were the last thing she wanted to do. She just wanted to get to talk to her journal, and Adrian, and Draco, and Blaise, and all of the other good people in her life that distracted her from thinking about the fact that her father was a mass murderer. </p><p>Just the thought of it made her want to cry, but she couldn’t do it at Hogwarts, because she was afraid that if she started, she would never stop. She also didn’t want to get caught crying. </p><p>It was moments like these that she wanted Harry Potter dead. Moments like these made her just want her dad. She just wanted one “I love you” from her dad. One hug from her dad, anything she could get. </p><p>She lay awake in bed for what felt like hours, not really sure what she was missing, because it was something she never really had in the first place. It didn’t make her feel it any less, though. </p><p> 					* * * * * * * * * *</p><p>Second year has proven to be very eventful. Only four months in, and Elle has found that her friend group has grown massively with almost the entire quidditch team treating her like their little sister. They were all so protective over her for reasons not even they could comprehend. If anyone even looked at her the wrong way, Marcus was on them in an instant. He seemed to be most protective of her, aside from Draco and Blaise.</p><p>She also got very close with Adrian. Elle would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t have a little crush on him. Draco and Blaise were never fond of him, but they accepted that Elle liked him, so they remained civil. </p><p>When she wasn’t at quidditch or in class, Elle would spend time talking to her journal. She had many of the pages completely filled to the brim with past conversations with Tom Riddle, and she wasn’t sure what she was going to do when she ran out of pages.</p><p>“I like talking to you Tom, it calms me down.”</p><p>“I’m glad I can do that for you.”</p><p>“We are running out of pages.”</p><p>“So it seems…” he wrote “Well, instead of writing, there is a way you can see me in person.”</p><p>“Really? How?” </p><p>“There is a place in the girls bathroom on the second floor. It opens up. Go into the hole and you’ll come upon the Chamber of Secrets. You’ll have to be able to speak parseltongue to get in. Can you speak parseltongue?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I’ve never done it before. I can do more research on it.”</p><p>“Look into your family lineage. Ask around. I’m sure you’ll find a way.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Once you get into the Chamber, I’ll be there. Meet me in one weeks time.”</p><p>“One weeks time, got it.”</p><p>“See you soon, Elle.”</p><p>“See you then, Tom.”</p><p>Elle shut the journal and thought back on her family lineage. Since her father was the Dark Lord, she presumed that he could speak Parseltongue. If he could she had to presume she could possibly do it. She couldn’t be sure though.</p><p> * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>Elle learned that her family name, Gaunt, is a family name that descends from Salazar Slytherin. She also learned that week that she could speak parseltongue after a duel in the common room with Blaise. It started out innocent, but it turned sour real quick when Blaise conjured a snake, just like Draco did when he dueled with Potter. The words poured out of her body involuntarily and she was just as shocked as Draco, but Blaise didn’t seem to be surprised. </p><p>Elle also lost her journal during the week which made her frantic. She could not sleep anymore without having a conversation with that journal. She knew that it was at Hogwarts, but she didn’t want anyone else reading her conversations with the journal, so she looked, with no luck. She even made the quidditch team look with her, but they had no luck. </p><p>She was absolutely devastated, but she knew that she was going to the chamber that night to see tom in person, so she figured her search could continue after her visit.<br/>So, the day pressed on. She stuck to Marcus Flint’s side in the halls while walking to her next class. The team didn’t like her walking the halls alone in fear that someone could hurt her. So she was accompanied to every class, mostly by Marcus, but Draco and Blaise would watch her too.</p><p>“Hey, Marcus, I am going to head off, I have some business to take care of before practice, so im just going to go. </p><p>“Where are you going? I can take you there.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t want you to miss your class, I am just going to head to the girls bathroom, then back to the common room.”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright on your own?”</p><p>“Yes Marcus, I’ll be alright on my own for a while. I’ll see you at practice.”</p><p>Marcus was hesitant to leave her, but he had a class to get to, so he left her to her own devices. She waved Marcus away and made a break for the second floor girls bathroom.</p><p>Elle had never been more nervous to meet a person in her life, and she wasn’t sure why. She knew Tom was a good guy from their journal conversations, but part of her was scared it was a scam, despite no one else really knowing about the journal aside from Narcissa and Lucius. </p><p>She made it into the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind her, being met with the circular sink in the center of the bathroom. She knew that the sink was the key to getting into the chamber, and Tom told her what to do. She just wished that she had the journal to reference back to to ease her nerves a bit. Doing this without the journal felt almost wrong, but it had to be done. </p><p>She muttered the right words and did the right things to gain entrance into the chamber, and she felt her anxiety climbing. What if Tom wasn’t going to be there? What if she never made it out of the chamber? She started to hum to herself the ever famous tune to her lullaby that she and Lucius would sing together. Doing it alone didn’t calm her, but it was what she had, so it would have to do. </p><p>She descended quickly into the chamber, sliding past stone walls with snakes and other carvings. Making it to the end of the slide, she got up from the cold stone floor and dusted herself off. She looked to her surroundings, and was met with cold stone, and a ginormous stone door. The door had snakes all on the front, spread out to span the entire door. She walked up and touched the center snake and muttered the parseltongue required to open the door, and she heard a loud creak, indicating that she did it right. She stood back and allowed the heavy door to open, allowing her inside of the cold chamber.</p><p>She made her way through the circular entrance to find a pathway lined with giant stone snakes. The chamber felt eerie, and she worried about continuing on, but she decided that meeting Tom was very important to her. So, she walked along the snake lined catwalk, each step feeling heavier and heavier as she grew closer to the man etched into the wall that was in front of her. Presumably, the man in the wall was Salazar Slytherin. She saw corridors on either side of the man, and she decided to take the right corridor. She walked towards the darkened entrance until she heard “Eltanin”.</p><p>A voice called from behind her, and she froze. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to turn around and be met with the eyes of her killer. But she also thought that it could be Tom. She couldn’t miss the opportunity if it was, so she decided to turn. It felt like a millennium rotating her body 180 degrees to see the source of the voice, but nonetheless, she turned. </p><p>Her eyes were met with a boy who looked to be about 17 years old, and he had beautiful black locks on his head. He had a sharp jawline, and he looked like a model straight out of a muggle magazine. Despite his features, there was an essence about him that she recognized. Not only did he look like someone she had seen before, He felt like someone that she knew. She felt safe with this man. </p><p>“Tom?” She felt herself spit out after a few moments of staring.</p><p>“Yes, that is me.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you Tom, I am Eltanin, but you can call me Elle.”</p><p>“So I’ve read.” Tom and Elle shared a laugh, and looked at each other. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she recognized his face from somewhere, but she couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was. </p><p>“I feel like I’ve seen you before.”</p><p>“You have.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“That is for you to figure out. Walk with me, Eltanin.”</p><p>Elle reluctantly followed him to the left corridor and into the dark. She conjured a torch before entering.</p><p>“Scared of the dark, Elle?” </p><p>“I am not going in here unable to see that’s for sure.” Elle replied. Tom smiled at her, and snapped his fingers. Following his snap, a line of torches on both sides of the walls came to life, lighting the entire corridor.</p><p>“Well, I suppose I can ditch the torch.” She said, in awe that he used wandless magic. </p><p>“How did you do that?”</p><p>“It’s very simple magic, you could do it without any effort. </p><p>“I can?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“Because you’re my daughter.”</p><p>Tom continued down the corridor, and Elle stopped dead in her tracks.</p><p>“I’m your WHAT?!” Elle shot out of her mouth.</p><p>“Calm down Elle, I said you’re my daughter.”</p><p>“You’re the- the- the-”</p><p>“The Dark Lord, yes. So bright, Elle.”</p><p>Elle remained where she stood, unable to move. She was supposed to believe that this beautiful man in front of her was the one that killed Harry Potter’s parents? He was her father? She couldn’t believe it. She thought that there was no way that SHE came from his loins. </p><p>“How did yo-? Why did-?” She had so many questions running rampant through her brain that she couldn’t conjure one complete thought. One complete question to ask.</p><p>“Are you going to spit your questions out or am I going to have to wait in the middle of this chamber hallway?” Tom called out. </p><p>“Wh- Why did you leave me?” was the first thing she managed to spit out, out of all of the thoughts and questions that took precedence in her brain. </p><p>“I didn’t want to go. I went because I love you. I wanted to have as much time as possible with you, to watch you grow up. I felt that going to the Potter’s was something I had to do.” Elle remained still, taking in his words, unsure of how to feel. “It was all going as I had planned it until I made it to Harry’s room. The tranquility that I felt was destroying me from the inside out. It was a barrier to keep out intruders and others of that sort. I had to break it down, so I broke it. I killed Lily Potter there, and I tried to kill Harry, but instead I just gave him a scar. I don’t know how it backfired, but it did, and I felt myself continuing to deteriorate. I knew that I wasn’t going to make it back to you. I broke, and I fled. I am not sure where I ended up before I went, but now I’m back here, with you.”</p><p>“Why did Lucius and Narcissa take me in?”</p><p>“They are your Godparents, I asked them specifically the night that I went to the Potters, as an insurance. I am so glad I did, because they raised you into a fine young woman.”</p><p>“Thank you” Elle took the compliment with grace, like Narcissa always taught her. The two continued walking.</p><p>“I was nervous about leaving you with them because of Draco, but I’m sure that he has been no trouble to you?”</p><p>“No, he and I are close.” Elle responded. She wasn’t sure how to talk to him. She found it easier talking to someone she didn’t know through a journal. But with the new knowledge that she has been talking to her father all along. Shared her darkest secrets with him, and her greatest fears. He now knew her better than anyone, and part of her hated it. She decided to keep a more closed front with him, not letting him have any more information about her life.</p><p>“And are you still talking to that… Adrian boy?”</p><p>“Yes. He and I have become quite close.”</p><p>“I don’t like him.”</p><p>“You can join the plethora of other people who don’t like him. That won’t change my opinion.”</p><p>“There is something off about him. I forbid you to see him.”</p><p>Elle stopped again, unable to comprehend what she just heard. Was he telling her that she could not do something? The audacity this man had. To be absent from her entire life only to come back in a chamber and tell her that she could not see a boy? It was preposterous.</p><p>“And what makes you think that you have the right to forbid such a thing?”</p><p>“Well, I am your father, and respecting your elders is one of the golden rules.”</p><p>“Well I have no respect for a man who was willing to risk his entire life over a possibly fake prophecy. To risk seeing his daughter grow up. Who killed two people, probably more, over a few lines in an orb that no one has read. So forgive me if I continue to see a boy that you “forbid”.” She rolled her eyes and started to walk away. At this point she just wanted to get out of the chamber and back to her dorm. </p><p>“Come back here Eltanin.”</p><p>“I will not. You have no right to order me around if you decided to not be a father until it benefitted you.” She then raised her middle finger to the man and continued her walk out of the left corridor. She was still in shock. How could he forbid her from seeing someone she thought of as a great friend, and potential crush, all because he didn’t like him. </p><p>“Eltanin!” Tom shouted.</p><p>“Just because I told you things about myself without knowing that it was you does not give you the right to use that information against me in any way. I said that to the journal in confidence. Not my deadbeat father.”</p><p>She rounded the corner of the corridor and was back in front of the wall etching of Salazar Slytherin. She Stormed through the chamber, ignoring the snakes that lined the catwalk. She kept her eyes facing toward the door, despite Tom’s attempts to get her to talk to him. She found that it was very hard to ignore her father, but she had to. She couldn’t be mean one moment and then needy the next. She had to be consistent, and she wasn’t going to change that for a ‘hug from dad’. </p><p>“Eltanin come back here! I command you!” Those last three words rang through her entire body, and she fell to the cold stone in agonizing pain. She felt as if her entire body was set on fire, and it deeply contrasted the feeling of the stone floor beneath her body. She screamed in agony as Tom made his way to her. When he arrived at her squirming body the spell stopped, and she panted, trying to catch her breath.</p><p>“You come when I call. I told you that seeing Adrian was not allowed. It is not allowed.”</p><p>“Fuck you.” She responded at last, getting back up from the stone and marching away. She knew two things. She was going to see Adrian Pucey, even if it was the last thing she did, and she hated her father.</p><p>She made her way out of the chamber and out of the bathroom. She was able to see the time, and knew that she missed quidditch. She would have to make it up to Flint later. She was just so tired from her ordeal in the chamber, she wanted to sleep. She dazedly made her way to the Slytherin common room and caught the chatter of a few students doing homework as she made her way to her room. She slammed her door and fell onto her bed, her entire weight crashing her onto the bed. She couldn’t handle anymore stress. She passed out on her bed and didn’t wake up for two days. </p><p>Elle awoke to see a dark green canopy above her head. She could feel the fabric of her bed sheets underneath her body. They were cold. She quite enjoyed cold bed sheets with a warm blanket. She felt her head pounding, and she was so tired. She decided to sit up in bed, to reel from the events that just transpired. </p><p>She was still having a hard time coping with the fact that her father said those things to her. She couldn’t comprehend the audacity that he had to demand her to stop being friends with her crush. She wasn’t going to deny that Adrian was a crush anymore. </p><p>She looked around her darkened room to see Draco seated slumped over in a chair by her bed. He was sleeping peacefully, so she chose not to disturb him. She removed the heavy duvet cover from her body and she moved her feet to the end of the bed. It took her a long time to get the energy to swing her feet around. Her feet touched the hard mahogany and Draco shook awake. He quickly rose from his chair and placed her back in her bed.</p><p>“No, No, what is it that you need? I’ll get it for you.” Draco said calmly. He was such a good friend to be here with her.</p><p>“I’m alright, Draco” Elle said</p><p>“You were asleep for two days, Elle, I don’t know if that qualifies as ‘okay’.”</p><p>“I promise Draco, I am okay. Just let me get out of bed, or tell me what happened while I was out.</p><p>“Will you stay in your bed if I tell you what happened?”</p><p>“Yes.” Elle promised to him.</p><p>“Okay. Here-” Draco conjured a cup of nice camomile tea, just the way that she liked it.</p><p>“Thank you”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“So, what did I miss?”</p><p>“Marcus was worried sick. He said you went off on your own and never made it to practice. The whole team has been in and out quite frequently to check on you. Adrian more than anyone.” He said. She shook her head at the sentiment of her team caring about her, especially Adrian. It brought a bright smile to her face.<br/>“Marcus feels guilty for leaving you. You won’t be walking alone for a while, just so you know.” </p><p>“You all are dramatic. I was perfectly fine.”</p><p>“You disappeared and ended up asleep in your bed for two days. I tried to wake you up for breakfast and I was so scared that you died. You can’t do that to me, Elle.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Draco, I didn’t know you cared that much.”</p><p>Draco looked at her worried, and then put on a stern face</p><p>“I don’t.” Draco said</p><p>“Oh come off it you big softie.” Elle and Draco shared a laugh. Only she could make Draco Malfoy a soft person. He only felt good emotions with her.</p><p>“What else did I miss?”</p><p>“Potter and his gang went into the Chamber of Secrets. Apparently Weaslette, as I have nicknamed her, was the one that stole your journal and decided to follow you into the chamber after finding out how. Apparently the book possessed her in a way.”</p><p>“That’s crazy!” Elle was shocked to find all of this out. She never expected a first year to steal her journal, but she couldn’t care less at this point. She wanted nothing more to do with that journal.</p><p>The door cracked open and Pansy came through.</p><p>“Elle, You’re awake!” </p><p>“She just woke up, I am thinking about taking her to Madam Pomfrey-”</p><p>“No! I do not want to go to Pomfrey. I am fine.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, Draco. I appreciate that you are worried about me, but I assure you, I am fine.”</p><p>“Okay.” Draco agreed reluctantly. He never brought up her health again. The team came to visit her, and she had a particularly good time with Draco and Blaise. They always knew how to make her feel better. She knew that she needed her two best friends, especially after her conversation with her father. </p><p>Adrian also made private visits, kicking Draco out when he would come by so that he and Elle could have alone time. Elle didn’t mind, because she finally acknowledged the crush she had on Adrian. They would sit and talk for long periods of time, or until Draco interrupted them and checked in on her.</p><p>She ended the year with her best friends by her side, and newfound feelings that would change the course of history.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. -8-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF RAPE.<br/>                               READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meet me at eight o’clock tonight by your window, there is a lot I want to discuss.</p><p>     					-Adrian</p><p>Elle shared a fond smile when she received this letter. She and Adrian have become very close since second year, almost inseparable. They would do everything together, from going to class everyday, to quidditch practice, to dinner, to different alcoves in the castle to sit and talk to each other without being interrupted by a bombarding team. Draco, in particular, enjoyed bombarding the two with questions and picked on them in other ways. Elle knew that this was because Adrian and Draco scuffle and argue a lot about mundane things, they can’t seem to get along with each other over anything except for the shared notion of protecting Elle, which is what the whole team did.</p><p>Draco, over third year, grew more protective of her, not liking when she had to be apart from him, and she rarely was. Lucius made sure that Draco and Elle were together in doing almost anything for the sole purpose of Draco looking out for Elle. She didn’t mind it too much as long as Draco wasn’t crazy about it, and he almost always was when it came to Adrian. And Harry Potter. And Granger. And almost anyone that so much as looked at Elle the wrong way.</p><p>Elle decided mid way through third year that she was tired of Draco ruining friendships and not letting her defend herself, because she was more than capable of doing that. She fought hard against him in the common room one night until she said something that she would always regret. </p><p>“Why do you always insist on protecting a person that doesn’t need protecting, Draco?!”</p><p>“Because it is something I need to do!”</p><p>“WHY? Because dear Lucius told you to? Because you have a vendetta against anyone that I care about that isn’t you and Blaise?! Or, is it because you think that you need to have control over me, because you cannot control anything else in your life?”</p><p>“Elle, stop.”</p><p>“No, I will not stop until i’ve said what I need to say. You insist on believing in the notion that I am helpless and cannot do a damned thing without you, or blaise, or anyone else for that matter! Adrian is the only one that understands personal boundaries. He is the only one that cares enough to ask me how I feel about everything that is going on! You have not asked me one time how I have felt since I found out about my father! You just continue to try to do everything for me when I don’t want you to! So please just stop trying to act like you care, because it’s getting old.”</p><p>Elle stormed off at that point and slammed the door of her and Pansy’s shared bedroom, while Draco just stood there fuming. He had never been talked to like that and he normally would never allow it, but he did for Elle. He would do anything for Elle, even if it meant that she would hate him. He decided to continue keeping a watchful eye on her, but more from a distance.</p><p>Draco and Elle have barely spoken to each other since the incident, and Elle preferred it. She knew that she didn’t say nice things to him, but she was so angry with him that the things she said were overshadowed by her anger. </p><p>Over the summer, she mainly stuck to Narcissa’s side during meal times and was off with Adrian the other hours that she was not sleeping or eating. She didn’t see much of Lucius, as he worked a lot more this summer. The few times that she did see him, he was trying to groom Draco into the family business, so she refrained from joining them. Only twice while she was home did she need Lucius to sing her the lullaby that calmed her spirit. Both times, she was thinking about Draco and how bad she wanted to repair things with him. </p><p>Draco wanted to talk to Elle more than anything. He wanted to be where Adrian was right now. Draco never saw Elle as a sister. Lucius and Narcissa loved her, but they never treated her like she was a Malfoy, and I think she preferred it that way. Draco always just saw her as a best friend that he got to see all the time.</p><p>Those feelings changed during that argument that they had. He knew that he was going overboard in watching over her, like Lucius instructed him to do during second year, but he wanted to be sure that Elle was safe before he took concern over her feelings. When Elle was able to call him out and tell him to back off, he knew that she was independent. She was able to care for herself more than ever. She was so confident in herself and Draco admired it, because it was something he couldn’t experience. She held all of these qualities that Draco admired, and Merlin she was gorgeous. </p><p>Ever since this summer’s growth spurt they both experienced, she developed beautiful curves on her body, and her black hair grew longer, almost reaching her arse. Draco would be lying if he said he never tried to catch a glimpse of her arse. From what he saw, Adrian was a lucky man. </p><p>Elle also took note of their summer growth. Draco grew a lot taller, almost reaching Lucius’ height. His shoulders broadened, and he started getting a lot stronger. She knew Draco worked out, but by the end of the summer, she definitely noticed his now defined muscles, and his beautiful Malfoy platinum hair got longer. Man, he needed a haircut. </p><p>Elle was walking down a corridor lined with Malfoy’s past to get to her bedroom. It was after dinner, and she was going to meet Adrian at her window. She refrained from telling anyone else about it, because none of the Malfoy’s were fond of Adrian, for whatever reason. Narcissa, probably because she always thought Draco and I would get together in the end and Lucius, well, Elle didn’t really know.</p><p>She continued her walk down the dark corridor until she made it to her door. As she was getting ready to open it, Draco rounded the corner after her.</p><p>“Elle! Wait up!” he beckoned while running to her door.</p><p>Elle rolled her eyes and continued into her door when Draco grasped her hand, panting for air. </p><p>“Please… Elle… can we talk?” Draco said while catching his breath.</p><p>“Draco, now really isn’t a good time.”</p><p>“Why? We have all night and-” Draco opened the door further to go in after her, but stopped himself in the doorway when he saw Adrian at the window. He didn’t have any real reason to dislike the guy. Adrian was never rude to him, but there was something off about him and Draco was determined to find this boy’s flaws. </p><p>“Oh, you’re going out?”</p><p>“Yes, but please don’t say anything.”</p><p>“You have my word.” Draco said reluctantly. He had a bad feeling about her going out alone with him. She did it all summer, so his fears seemed irrational, but they were still there. </p><p>Elle opened the window and greeted her boyfriend with a gentle kiss on the cheek.</p><p>She climbed out and hopped on Adrian’s broom. </p><p>“Where to?” </p><p>“It’s a surprise!” Adrian said excitedly</p><p>“Hey Adrian” Draco stopped them. Adrian glanced at Draco “Take care of her.” Adrian nodded and they flew off. Draco stood in silence, hoping that Adrian was good enough to take care of her.</p><p>				            * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>“Elle, close your eyes!” Adrian called out from in front of her. She excitedly closed them, feeling the cool August wind on her face. The gentle breeze flowed through her long black locks as Adrian proceeded to land the Nimbus 2001 right onto the ground. She could feel soft and gentle grass beneath her feet. With the mix of wind, and the grass, and Adrian’s hands which were now delicately snaked around her eyes, she felt pure bliss.</p><p>They took a short walk before Adrian removed his hands, Elle could feel the build up excitement overflowing as she stood there with her eyes still closed.</p><p>“Open!” Adrian said.</p><p>Elle opened her eyes to see a beautiful meadow, lit only by the moon and stars. There were trees cascading the land and a lake right next to the meadow. Being there with Adrian, she felt like she was in heaven. </p><p>Mouth agape, she walked through the grass to the meadow. She saw beautiful forget-me-nots, gardenias, and carnations. They were soft and delicate to touch. Walking through them felt like walking through a china shop. She looked back to see Adrian standing at the threshold of the meadow just watching her. She waved to him and he decided to make the journey through the meadow to join her.</p><p>“Dance with me, Adrian” Elle said peacefully.</p><p>“There’s no music”</p><p>“Who said we need music?”</p><p>Adrian nodded and whimsically lifted and spun her by her hip before setting her back down gently. He grabbed her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and they danced. </p><p>“You are so beautiful Elle”</p><p>“Thank you Adrian, you aren’t too bad yourself” They both chuckled.</p><p>After a few more moments of dancing and talking sweet nothings, Adrian stopped.</p><p>“Care for a swim?”</p><p>The two of them raced to the edge of the meadow by the lake and raced into the water. Clothes still on and without a care in the world, Adrian and Elle felt like the only two people alive. Nothing else mattered but them two. Adrian decided to playfully flick some water at Elle.</p><p>“Hey!” She called out. She flung some water back at him and the war started. She continued to flick water at Adrian and run through the water avoiding being caught. They played the game of cat and mouse for a few moments before Adrian caught up to her. He grabbed her towards a shallow end of the lake, spinning her through the chilly water when he caught her. He set her down gently and planted a kiss on her lips. This wasn’t the first kiss they shared, but this definitely felt like the best one. </p><p>Adrian continued kissing Elle as he picked her up from the water. Elle wrapped her legs around his strong hips and continued kissing as he trudged through the water. Each movement of their lips felt like electricity. Tongues dancing with each other, they made their way onto the soft grass. </p><p>Adrian laid Elle down onto her back and held himself up with one arm. The other free arm went trailing from the small of her back to her bottom. Elle swiftly moved his hand back up to the small of her back. She didn’t know why she didn’t want him to go down there, it just didn’t feel right.</p><p>Adrian kept his hand against the small of her back for a moment before trying to trail upwards towards her breasts. Inching closer and closer, Elle grew more uncomfortable with his touch. She swiftly pulled away from his enticing lips and laid her head on the ground.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Adrian asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, I’m just not comfortable with you touching me… like that.” Elle replied. She had never had anyone touch her like that before, and she didn’t think she wanted that right now. She was only fourteen. </p><p>“Oh come on Elle, you love me.”</p><p>“I do, but-”</p><p>“But what? If you really loved me you’d let me take you right here and now.”</p><p>Elle felt helpless. She didn’t want to reject Adrian, she felt like they were in such a good place. She was growing to love him. As much as she would like to give herself away, she didn’t feel comfortable doing it with him. Not right now, at least. </p><p>“Adrian, If you loved me you would respect the fact that I do not want to do that kind of thing right now.”</p><p>Elle could tell that Adrian was fuming. She decided to get up and let him cool down. As she was getting up, she felt a hand grab onto her ankle</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>“I am going to let you cool down. I am going by the meadow.” Elle tried to release herself from Adrian’s grasp, but found that he was wrapped around her leg too tightly. </p><p>“Please let me go, Adrian.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“You don’t get to defy me.” Adrian stood up, snaking his hands up her body as he went. “You will do as I say.”</p><p>“Please don’t do this, Adrian.”</p><p>“Or what?” He grabbed Elle’s wrists with great force. She knew that there would be bruising in the morning that she would have to hide.</p><p>“Please, Adrian. Just take me home.” Elle pleaded. She was beginning to feel like things would get so much worse if she stuck around. If only she could get out of Adrian’s death grip.</p><p>“But we were just getting started.”</p><p>Adrian threw her to the ground in that moment. He threw her with such force that Elle’s head started bleeding in the back. She knew that she wasn’t going to get out of this. Not if she wanted to live, at least. </p><p>Throughout the years, she grew to know Adrian more than she knew Draco or Blaise. She knew things about him that he only shared with her. She knew that he went to Drumstrang for two years before he went to Hogwarts. She knew that he was expelled from Drumstrang for rape allegations. But she didn’t think he was actually capable of it. She always just assumed that the girl was crazy. Curse her disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to distract her brain while Adrian took her body. She felt harsh hands moving up and down her body at an insane speed. So much so, that she couldn’t keep up with where his hands were. One hand was tearing at her shirt and the other was sneaking up her skirt. He bought her that skirt. Always said that pleated skirts were his favorite. She wanted to please him. She wanted to keep him happy. Maybe she could make this sacrifice to make him happy. Let him have her body, and in return she gets to feel loved. It was a sacrifice she could live with.</p><p>She felt her knickers being moved to the side, and he slowly stuck one finger up her vagina. Her innocence was depleting. Each finger that he slipped inside felt like a stab to the gut. 1… 2… 3… 4… maybe he was going to force his hand up there. Stretch her out involuntarily in ways that she could never recover from. Each time he thrust his fingers in she felt more and more numb. She could tell that her body was responding to the stimulus, but she was by no means into whatever he was doing. But, these are the sacrifices to make her feel loved.</p><p>She thought about her father while Adrian switched hands. He used his wet hand and shoved it into her mouth, making her taste her wetness. Her father that abandoned her, told her not to talk to Adrian, even forbid it. She thought about Draco. He has never liked Adrian for one reason or another, neither did Blaise. She could never understand why, and even went as far as despising her friends for not liking her choice in men. </p><p>She was torn from her thoughts when Adrian abruptly pulled his fingers out of her now throbbing vulva. She decided that moving would only make things worse, especially since he was now sitting on top of her legs. She decided to stare off into the beautiful flowers of the meadow. She wondered what he was doing, he just stopped. Was it over? </p><p>She spoke too soon. He pulled out his hard member, and he stuck it in between her breasts. </p><p>“You like that?” Adrian said enticingly. Elle refused to speak, she just let him have his way. </p><p>He began to move his dick in and out of her breasts, and she went back to distracting herself. She was tempted to count each time he thrusted his dick into her chin, but she decided to instead think about the flowers. She used to be like those flowers. Innocent. Beautiful. Pure. Now, her innocence was being taken from her and there was virtually nothing she could do but take it. She didn’t know if she could end her relationship with Adrian after this like she wanted to. She couldn’t let other people find out about this. It would expose too much weakness. It would expose too much of her that was already wrongfully exposed. It would hurt her friends if they found out. Most of them are quite fond of Adrian. She couldn’t ruin that image of him. So, while he was assaulting her breasts, she decided that no one would ever find out about this interaction. They couldn’t. She had to act like it wasn’t a thing. </p><p>She felt him release his dick from her breasts, and she decided to look. He was glaring at her as he undid the zipper on her pink pleated skirt. </p><p>“Up.” He demanded.</p><p>She complied, lifting her body so he could snatch the last barrier between him and her. The last thing that could save her. So, there she lay, bare and cold as Adrian licked from her jaw all the way down to her parts. He went at her with his tongue for a moment before he rose to his knees in front of her. He lined up his hard dick with her throbbing and damaged vagina.</p><p>Without warning, he forced himself all the way in. She felt tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. She felt helpless looking into the stars. She could vaguely see in the stars the Draco constellation. </p><p>“You’re so tight, Elle” </p><p>This completely broke her. She could never look at that constellation the same again. She stared into the brightest star and hummed her little lullaby. The one that Lucius frequently sang to her, and the one that could always calm her.</p><p>“Oh, yes, yes!” Adrian continued his aroused cries as Elle hummed the tune in her head, still staring at the bright star above her. </p><p>With great fury, she felt a rush of warmth going through her core as Adrian came. He panted a few times, coming down from his high before he pulled out of her.</p><p>“Clean up, we leave in 20.” Adrian said, throwing her pleated skirt and damp knickers at her. She couldn’t do anything for a few moments except lay there and look at the star. The star just shone down on her, giving her the courage to continue until she made her way home.</p><p>She forced herself off the soft grass and walked back to the lake. She felt like she was completely torn up inside, physically and mentally. Her body ached tremendously, and she tried not to feel anything. Tried not to cry. She walked through the ice cold water of the lake and washed herself off. Bit by bit, she sang her lullaby and moved her hand across her body, removing the grass. </p><p>“You ready, Elle?”</p><p>“One minute!” She said, buying herself a moment to get out of the lake and put on her clothes. Before she did, though, Adrian cast a drying charm on her body.</p><p>“You know I love you, Elle” </p><p>No he didn’t. </p><p>“I know” She replied. “I’m tired, can we head home now?”</p><p>“Of course princess” He replied, picking up the Nimbus 2001. The broom he used for quidditch. The broom he used to bring her here to hurt her.</p><p>She climbed on the broom behind him, holding onto his chest, trying to keep her breathing calm. He lifted the broom, and they rode off. Flying back through the clouds and stars, seeing the bustle of cities beneath them. She could see the Diagon Alley, glowing with lights and tourists. She would have to go there and get new robes with Draco.</p><p>She decided to close her eyes. That was the easiest thing to do. Close her eyes, and try to wake up from the nightmare. She hummed her tune in her head and waited for Adrian to pause in front of her window. </p><p>When he did, he turned around and helped Elle off of the broom and onto the roof. </p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow? Same time?”</p><p>“Sure,” Elle said. She didn’t want to, but she knew that he wouldn’t take no for an answer. </p><p>“I love you, Eltanin.”</p><p>she hesitated. “I love you too, Adrian.”</p><p>She opened her window and climbed into the comfort of her bedroom. She saw Adrian leave, and she shut the window. She turned and saw the photo of her father holding her on her nightstand. She walked over and picked it up. Her father was right to not like Adrian. He was right to forbid her. But she didn’t listen. She threw the photo in frustration and screamed. The first truthful sound she made in an hour. She cried. </p><p>She dropped to the side of her bed and cried. Cried for the innocence she lost, cried for her loss of control. But most of all, she cried because she trusted him. She loved him, and he did that to her. Her tears cascaded down her face with great fury, and she tried to silence herself so she didn’t wake anyone up. It was very close to one o’clock in the morning, so she knew that most of her housemates were asleep calmly in their beds.</p><p>She opened her eyes to find her wand and cast a silencing charm on her room so she could scream again. She didn’t care about the rules. Screw the rules. Her losing every last bit of control in her life seemed more important. She cast the charm and threw her wand against the door. It snapped in half completely. Now she had no wand, no peace, and no control. She screamed again, this time a lot louder than before. She screamed until she felt she had nothing left in her.</p><p> </p><p>She stomped and threw pillows and punched her wall until she felt herself completely out of steam. She dropped to the floor as warm tears spilled from her eyes. She spotted her broken photo in the corner. She rushed over to it. She couldn’t lose this too! The only good thing she had of her father. </p><p>She scooted right onto the broken glass, disregarding her now bleeding knees, and picked up the photo. The photo of her father made her break even more. The fact that he was right. That he tried to help her and she told him to screw off. </p><p>The photo she held in her hands felt odd. It was very thick. She flipped over the photo and found that there was a piece of paper attached to the back of the photo. She peeled the notebook paper from the photo and unfolded it.</p><p>It read:</p><p>       Lullaby for my beautiful Eltanin:</p><p>Loo, Loo, Loo<br/>I'll take you dreaming<br/>Through the rainy night<br/>To a place behind the raindrops<br/>Where the stars are bright<br/>You may not find gold or silver<br/>But a richer prize<br/>Waits for you behind the raindrops<br/>If you close your eyes<br/>Tonight, tonight<br/>When all the world's asleep<br/>We will tiptoe home with a wonderous star<br/>A star you can always keep</p><p>She hummed the tune, and cried a bit more. She finally knew the words to her favorite lullaby. The one thing she had that wasn’t completely taken from her. It was her little secret. One that she could keep.</p><p>Elle took the paper and the photo and made her way to her bed. She didn’t have to undo it like normal since she did that during her frenzy. She laid down softly onto her bed and stared at her paper. She began to sing the words. These words helped her drift right to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. -9-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few days, she got used to the feeling of Adrian drilling into her. She got used to the stars above her head, finding a new constellation every night to look at. She got used to her routine after she got home. She would shower, making sure to wash her sore parts at least five times, sometimes ten if she really feels the need. Lately, she felt the need. After her ritualistic washing, she would lay herself down on the left side of the bed, stare out the window, sing her lullaby, memorizing the words and she falls asleep. Adrian has been picking her up every night since the first time. That was two weeks ago. </p><p>   “What’s going to happen when we go to school? That is a week from now.”</p><p>“There are other spots where we can have fun, correct?” Adrian said with a sadistic smile.</p><p>“I suppose.” Elle said, now upset realizing that Hogwarts wouldn’t be her escape from this torture. </p><p>She thought back on that memory. That was from the seventh time he took her. She still wondered if there was a way that she could escape Adrian. If she could get out of her relationship without hurting anyone. Knowing that Adrian won’t let her go, and knowing that she doesn’t want Draco to find out about Adrian’s activities, she had to act like nothing was wrong. Like her innocence wasn’t being stripped from her every night. </p><p>There was a knock on her window about an hour after Adrian dropped her off for the night. She had just come out of her shower, where she worked up the courage to do five washes instead of ten. Her hair wrapped turban style above her head, and her drying body making its way around the dark room, she picked her clothes up off her four poster, feeling her smooth silk pyjamas. She changed into the forest green pyjama set and made her way to the window to allow the owl entrance into her room. She recognized the owl to be Adrians. He sent it every night after their excursions to say thank you, and to say that they would do it again the next day. </p><p>This time, though, there was a box attached to the owl. It was a beautiful, long, black box with a forest green bow atop. She untied the box and letter, gave his owl, Archimedes, a treat and ushered the owl out of the door. She made her way to the left side of her bed with the letter and the box, and she curiously removed the top. She was met with the most beautiful bracelet. It was encrusted with diamonds and emeralds, and she knew that this bracelet was expensive. She said something about that bracelet before they started their excursions. <br/>She opened the letter as well, and it said:</p><p>          “A beautiful bracelet for a beautiful girl. Thank you for these last few nights. See you tomorrow at Hogwarts.” </p><p>She looked at the clock on her wall and it read 2:30 a.m. She knew she had to be up early because she had a train to catch. She was starting fourth year, and she hoped that it would be normal… but that seemed like too much to ask at this point. </p><p>She lay her head onto her soft pillow, setting the bracelet box down on her nightstand and exchanging it for the words to her lullaby. She had grown so accustomed to the words over the last two weeks that she now knew them by heart, but she still liked to look at the paper. The old crumpled paper had her dad’s handwriting on it. She knew that she messed up by telling him off in second year. She regretted it now. She read the words to her beautiful lullaby and sang, imagining her father holding her like he did in the photo. This imagination of hers finally allowed her to drift off into a deep sleep. One filled with dreams of the future. A future where Adrian was gone, and she had her dad. And Draco. <br/>She knew she needed to talk to him. She wanted to clear up the air between them. After all, they had a tradition that they needed to fulfill. She awoke a few hours later to the sound of a knock at her door. Her clock said 8 a.m. </p><p>Her head ached today for some unknown reason. She arose from her bed and opened the door to find Draco in front of her.</p><p>“We leave in an hour.” He said sternly, trying to keep his face composed.</p><p>“Okay” Elle replied, holding onto her aching head.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll see you in an hour.”</p><p>“Okay. I know you went out with Adrian last night. You’ve been going out with him a lot.”</p><p>“Yeah… and?” dear Merlin, she hoped he didn’t bring anything up. She didn’t want to talk about it, and she most certainly didn’t want him to <br/>know.</p><p>“Just find it… peculiar” Draco smirked at her, alluding to unholy things.</p><p>“Oh shut up. I’ll see you in an hour.” Elle said.</p><p>Elle shut the door. He seemed to be back to normal and she wondered if they even needed to talk about it. She was definitely fine if he was. She couldn’t bear any more burdens.</p><p>She gathered her belongings into her trunk, placing the lullaby directly on top to prevent any more wrinkles. She grabbed her nicest casual outfit. A beautiful black fitted top with a plain forest green overall dress to go on top. She wore black tights and boots underneath. She knew that she would be seeing Adrian on the train and that he would want her to wear the bracelet. So, she took the diamond and emerald beauty out of the box and applied it to her warm skin. The metal felt cold, and it was almost calming. She hated having to parade the bracelet around on her wrist because she knew what it meant. </p><p>It was a “Hey, sorry for raping you, heres a bracelet” kind of gift, and she didn’t want it. She wanted her innocence back. </p><p>She felt like this side of Adrian came out of nowhere. She was so confused on why he decided to establish a relationship with her just to take control of her life in this way. But, she also had to keep in mind that he got kicked out of Durmstrang for doing this exact thing. It brought her a tad bit of peace knowing that he knew what he was doing and she wasn’t being irrational. It was weird, but it was peace and she needed it desperately.</p><p>She closed up the last of her belongings, finished getting ready, and closed her door for another year. She dragged her trunk, which seemed even heavier than past years, probably because she was carrying all of her fears and burdens to Hogwarts with her. </p><p>“Draco!” Elle called out from the top of the stairs. She knew that she wasn’t going to get this trunk down the stairs all alone.</p><p>“Yeah?” He was there in an instant. It was weird for her.</p><p>“Will you help me with my trunk?”</p><p>“Sure”</p><p>He picked up the trunk with ease, which made her wonder why it was so heavy for her to lift. Was she getting weaker and weaker through these excursions, or were her burdens just too heavy to bear.</p><p>Draco stopped halfway down the steps “You coming?”</p><p>“Yes” Elle said, snapping herself out of her stream of thought and running down the stairs to catch up to Draco.</p><p>“So, Elle, I just wanted to… to..”</p><p>“To what?”</p><p>“To… apologize.” He said with such force. It was always hard for him to admit when he was wrong. He never liked apologizing and threw a lot of tantrums in their childhood when Lucius made him say sorry.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“You know what for.”</p><p>Elle wanted to take advantage of this moment. He was willingly apologizing to her. She wanted to mess with him a bit.</p><p>“No, I don’t think I do.”</p><p>“Merlin, Elle, do you have dementia? Are you ill?”</p><p>“No, I just want to hear you say it.”</p><p>“Fine. I was overprotective and brash. I didn’t let you have a private relationship with Pucey. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Well, I accept your apology.” She said, reaching the last stair. Draco set the trunk back down on the ground and handed it back to Elle.</p><p>“Come on, Mom and Lucius want to say goodbye.” Draco said laughing and putting his arm around her shoulder.</p><p>The pair made their way to the dining room where Narcissa and Lucius sat holding a copy of the Daily Prophet and eating that morning’s oatmeal.</p><p>“Oh dear, are you two leaving?” Narcissa said, rushing from her seat to hug Draco.</p><p>“Just about. We wanted to see you before we left.” Elle said to Lucius, who enveloped her into a big hug. The last time she hugged Lucius was when she came home in second year and he asked her about the chamber.</p><p>“Have fun this year. Don’t get into trouble.” Lucius said looking directly at Elle.<br/>The four shared a boisterous laugh, giving their last hugs and goodbyes. Lucius chose this moment to speak up.</p><p>“Elle, where did you get that bracelet?”</p><p>“Adrian gave it to me last night.” Elle hoped he would drop it. </p><p>Thankfully, Lucius just nodded and left it alone. He looked almost disappointed that she was wearing it. She was disappointed that she was wearing it, but she couldn’t let anyone know it.</p><p>Draco and Elle left the dining room and went straight to the Floo. Draco went in first with his trunk and other belongings, and Elle followed close behind. For some reason she wanted to stick close by him.</p><p>“Are we meeting Blaise?” Elle said as she adjusted herself getting out of the Floo.</p><p>“He has our compartment saved on the train.”</p><p>“Okay.” Elle said as she and Draco made their way over to the trunk drop off station. The two abandoned their trunks and weaved through the crowded train station to their normal train car. The smell was almost unbearable to Elle. She felt like she could smell almost every single individual on the Platform mixed together. She couldn’t look phased. She needed to remain calm despite the overwhelming pressure she felt on her chest. She felt like she was on the verge of panicking. She couldn’t handle it anymore. She gripped Draco’s hand, and he allowed her to.</p><p>“Elle, are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes, just a little overwhelmed.”</p><p>“Okay. well keep hold of my hand.” Draco said calmly. How was he keeping so calm?</p><p>Draco was freaking out inside. He could feel panic rising up in him as well as soon as Elle grabbed his hand. She would never find out, but he loved the feeling of her hand in his. He loved that she felt like he was a safe place for her. She would also never find out that he sat in her room while she was gone with Adrian, waiting for her to make it home safe. He knew about her odd nightly routine after she came home. He would hide under her bed until he knew she was asleep. It usually took about 43 minutes for her to succumb to unconsciousness. She could never know that he knew that. She also could never know that he now knew the words and tune to her lullaby, which could prove to come in handy here soon. </p><p>He quite loved the lullaby. It almost put him to sleep while he lay under her bed. It was a fitting lullaby for a bright star like her.</p><p>He held her hand through the crowd and onto the train car. He held her hand while weaving through the people in the car. He held her hand all of the way to the compartment where they were greeted by Blaise, Pansy, Theo, and Pucey. Why was he here? </p><p>Pucey looked at the two of them with fire in his eyes. He looked like he was going to kill Draco. It would be quite stupid if he tried anything. </p><p>“Hey! Draco!” Theo said, grabbing his hand and throwing him into a hug. Elle was whisked away by Pansy, who insisted on telling her whole summer play by play like she did every year on the train.</p><p>“Hey Theo! How was your summer?” </p><p>“It was good! I went to Romania to study Dragons!”</p><p>“How fascinating! Tell me more!” Theo continued to explain his journey of learning more about dragons, and Draco told him about his summer of learning the family business. Blaise joined in and told the two boys about his new father. This would make stepfather number five.</p><p>“Yeah, he seems to really love my mom. I’m sorry for him” Blaise said, and the other two laughed.</p><p>“Elle!” Adrian called out, interrupting Pansy in the middle of her tour of France.</p><p>“Hey Adrian!” Elle said. Blaise could tell she seemed a bit put off by his presence.</p><p>“Will you come with me?”</p><p>“Can this wait a moment? I’m talking to Pansy.” Elle responded. Blaise could see the look in her eyes. She only gave it two times, and both of those times were when she was utterly petrified. </p><p>“It can’t really wait.” Adrian said, grabbing her hand.</p><p>“Yeah, well it’s going to have to Pucey.” Pansy said, angry that Adrian had the audacity to rudely interrupt her.</p><p>“Pansy. No offence, but I think that I am a little more important to her than you are, so back off.” Adrian’s words felt like pure venom to Blaise, and he knew that there was something wrong with them. Adrian grabbed Elle’s arm and whisked her away, out of the compartment.</p><p>“What a complete GIT!” Draco spat after the compartment door closed.</p><p>“Right! And I was just getting to the Paris shopping trip I took with my mom!” Pansy cried. </p><p>“She better be back soon, or I’m going after her.” Draco shot out, still eyeing the door.</p><p>“Now, Elle is a big girl, she can handle herself.” Blaise said confidently. He was definitely going to confront her tonight after dinner.</p><p>Elle definitely could not handle herself, and neither could Adrian. This boy was relentless. He tore herself from her friends to shag her in a train bathroom without her consent.</p><p>Adrian opened the door to the food compartment, where there was a large bathroom, and he threw her into the bathroom with great force.</p><p>“Why were you holding Draco’s hand when you got onto the train?” Adrian yelled. She hoped someone else could hear him.</p><p>“I don’t know, he was just leading me onto the train and into the compartment. It didn’t mean anything Ad-” He slapped her right then and there.</p><p>“Do not hold his hand again. Do not touch him, don't even look at him in a tempting way. You got it?”</p><p>“You will not hit me Adrian.” Elle spit out, putting confidence behind her words. He did a lot of things to her, but she would not tolerate him laying an abusive hand on her.</p><p>“You will not tell me what to do.” He shot back. Every last sliver of confidence she had was stripped from her. Yet another thing he took.<br/>Elle stood frozen in the bathroom. There was nothing else she could do but agree with him. She would have to give up her best friend to appease her rapist boyfriend. Great. </p><p>“Is that all you wanted?” Elle spit out at him.</p><p>“Yes. Go back to Pansy. Meet me in the dungeon alcoves at 9 p.m.” Adrian said calmly. He gave her a hug and apologized for laying a brutal hand on her face, trying to make it look like he didn’t hit her. She tore away from him and left the bathroom on the verge of tears. She hoped Adrian didn’t come back, because she needed to cry. She needed to talk to someone. But who? She couldn’t tell her friends because it would hurt them. Theo especially. He got along with Adrian. And if she started something with the team, they might kick her off. Her brain kept swirling with all of her anxious thoughts. She tried to practice breathing exercises as she made her way to the compartment.</p><p>She was able to compose herself enough to make it back to the compartment and hide her feelings as well as her latest interaction, and she opened the door. The only one that seemed to notice her presence was Blaise, and he did not look happy. Draco was talking to Theo and Pansy about the week he spent in Poland with Lucius. </p><p>“Krakow is amazing!” He went on, face lighting up as he told of his adventures.</p><p>He tried to remain in the conversation, but she couldn't shake the two chocolate brown beads that bore into her like daggers. Blaise didn’t take his eyes off of her once the rest of the train ride. Adrian never came back, which made Elle feel better. He probably went to sit with Bletchley or something like that. She didn’t really care.</p><p>The train arrived at Hogwarts at around 6:30 p.m., and Elle couldn’t have been more excited. She was going to try to disregard her problems until at least after dinner. She owed that much to Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Draco. She knew that carriages were only supposed to hold four, but she forced all five of them into the carriage so that one of them was not riding alone. </p><p>“Elle, this isn’t going to work” Theo said</p><p>“Just trust me, Theo.”</p><p>“Okay” He responded, getting into the carriage. The last to enter before Elle was Blaise.</p><p>“we need to talk. Meet me after dinner.” He demanded. She didn’t have a choice at this point. Blaise was going to get the answers that he wanted.</p><p>“Blaise, I don’t think that is a good idea.”</p><p>“Elle, that wasn’t a question.”</p><p>She nodded. There was no use arguing with him. He knew something was off about her, and she knew that he was going to find out. Now she just had to beg for him to keep her secret. For her sake and her friends. </p><p>She climbed into the carriage and shut the door. There was no good place to sit, so she sat went to sit on the floor in front of Pansy.</p><p>“Come sit with me, Elle” Theo said. Elle knew that there was something different about Theo that helped her trust him more. She felt like she could be herself with him.</p><p>“Of course you’d want a piece of this ass, Theo.” Elle shot back as she went to sit on his lap. Theo smirked and placed his hands on her thighs. <br/>She grew to be anxious, but chose not to let it show. She sat still as a board, and Theo must have caught on to her nerves, because he took his hands off her as fast as he placed them.</p><p>The light hearted conversation continued between the five friends all the way to the entrance of Hogwarts. The five got out of their carriage and Elle, Blaise, and Draco linked arms.</p><p>“Theo, Pansy, join us!” Elle called out. The two boys looked at her, and then agreed to the invite. They had all become so close throughout their few years at Hogwarts that it was time to let them in on the tradition. Theo squealed with delight as he linked arms with Draco, and Pansy linked arms with Blaise excitedly.</p><p>“Together?” Elle said.</p><p>“Together” The four others said back and they climbed up the stairs of Hogwarts, excited for another year. They caught the attention of a few other years as they made their way up laughing and talking to each other like there was no one else in the world. Theo and Pansy opened the doors to the large castle and they were once again greeted with the sweet relief that was their stone castle.</p><p>Dinner in the great hall was amazing this year. Amazing slow cooked ham, creamy mashed potatoes, and vegetables galore. It was one of Elle’s favorite meals. She sat with her four friends and they had the most amazing talks. They continued to get to know each other more until the end of dinner, when Elle decided to separate herself from the group. She went down the cold stone steps of the dungeon all the way to the bottom where the Slytherin common room was. </p><p>She muttered the password calmly and entered. She definitely was going to rearrange the room when she was back from her evening with Adrian.</p><p>She made her way to the room she shared with Pansy. They kept the same rooms all seven years thanks to Lucius. <br/>She went into her room to straighten out her trunk and get her other items ready for her night routine. She had the feeling that this was going to be a ten wash night.</p><p>She looked at the clock on their wall, and it read 7:37 p.m. She had time to redo her hair and apply some makeup. At least she could try to look pretty before her virtue was removed for the 16th time.</p><p>Blaise barged into her room unannounced and sat on her bed. Elle stared at him, still shocked that he entered her room.</p><p>“Elle” Blaise called out, getting her attention.</p><p>“Yes? Is there a reason that you barged into my room?”</p><p>“What did he do to you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue:</p><p>A man with platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes walks frantically through his manor to find his wife. There was just news that the Dark Lord was gone. Defeated by a one year old boy named Harry Potter. The Dark Lord was virtually reduced to nothing. This was a good thing for the Platinum haired family, but would bring terror to the girl that was currently in their sitting room, playing with their son. </p><p>Lucius Malfoy was never one to harbor soft spots, but he held onto three of them. One for Narcissa, one for Draco, and one for her. The black haired beauty that held blocks in her hand, banging them against the ground with all her might. The one that got along with his son, and befriended him at such a young age. The one that belonged to the Dark Lord.</p><p>The Dark Lord has a child. One that possesses enough power to kill her own father. Lucius had never seen a power quite like hers. Normally, children’s magic doesn’t surface until around age seven. But when did the Dark Lord ever play by the rules. Knowing her father, Lucius would be an imbecile to think that The Dark Lord’s child would not possess magic at the ripe age of one and a half. </p><p>Lucius arrived at the sitting room to see his beautiful wife, Narcissa, on the ground with the two children. She gave a tentative smile to her son, and the girl with the jet black hair. Narcissa glanced upwards to see Lucius in the doorway of the sitting room looking forlorn. She got up from her place in between the playing children and went to comfort her husband.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Lucius?”</p><p>“The Dark Lord… he’s dead.” Lucius said distraught. Hearing this sentence brought about a lack of direction for the Malfoy’s. Especially in regards to the Dark Lord's daughter. Were they to take care of her? Surely it would come at no expense to the two adults both financially and emotionally. It would be good for their son to have someone else around. Someone he could bond with. The main issue was telling her. Ever since her birth, the Dark Lord was ever present in her life. She couldn’t comprehend a life without her father. But now, she would be given no choice. </p><p>Her mother died during childbirth, so it was second nature to only have one parent. To have only her father to coddle her at night when she would cry. </p><p>Now, she would have to go through a grim future of feeling prolonged abandonment from her father. Like hell if Lucius wasn’t going to be a father figure to her. There was one thing he did know, and that was that he and Narcissa would love the girl with all they could. She would want for nothing. But despite that, they both knew that they wouldn’t be enough for her. They could never fill the gaping hole that would soon be in her heart when she realised her father wouldn’t be returning any time soon. They knew that there would always be a giant hole in her heart that only the Dark Lord could fill. <br/>Lucius looked over Narcissa’s worried figure to see the beautiful girl set her gaze on Lucius. She had the most enchanting blue eyes. Her eyes were truly a spectacle. In her future, she would definitely be someone you couldn’t look away from. </p><p>“Lucy!” the girl called out. </p><p>The girl was very advanced. Of course, when your father is Tom Riddle, you are going to be quite advanced. </p><p>The beautiful baby waddled over to Lucius, who was very receptive of her open arms. </p><p>“How are you my bright star?”</p><p>The girl said nothing, she just hugged Lucius tighter. He gave her a gentle squeeze, and as he did this, he felt a tug at his leg. His charming son, Draco, had wrapped himself onto his leg, desiring a hug from his father. He handed the girl to Narcissa so he could reach down and coddle his son. </p><p>“And how are you my dragon?” </p><p>“Good!” Draco said, and he babbled a bit more. Lucius and Narcissa stood in that doorway for a long while, holding the two children in their arms. They occasionally switched off so that Draco could get equal times with both parents, as he always had. The girl was just content with being held, she didn’t care by whom. </p><p>Eventually, the two children fell asleep in the parents arms, and the parents whisked them off to bed. Narcissa tucked the two children in and gave them each a kiss on their forehead, Lucius following close behind. <br/>From that moment, Lucius and Narcissa agreed to take care of the girl, and protect her as if she was their own. Their own little star. Their Eltanin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>